Watching
by KColl2003
Summary: After killing Finch, Faith tries to flee Sunnydale - one man won't let her go. F/X, B/A.
1. Direction Change

Title: Watcher  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Relationships: X\F B\A  
  
Story: Action\Adventure  
  
Feedback: In lieu of a Faithbot yeah.  
  
E-Mail: KeithWrestle@Yahoo.Co.uk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just worship at their altar.  
  
Watcher 1 - Direction Change  
  
The figure watched from the shadows as the raven-haired girl hurried out of the motel, her rucksack slung over her slender shoulder. He had to stop her, couldn't let her leave, but how? He had to get her somewhere she couldn't avoid him. A smile flickered across his face. He knew just the place. Turning, he raced back into the shadows. He'd have to hurry, she was way faster than him.  
  
* * *  
  
Tears blinding her, the girl ran into the shadowy alley. It wasn't her fault, he shouldn't have been there - what an idiot. Typical, just when things start going just a little better for her - when was she going to catch a break? Suddenly she slowed at the sound of a footstep in front of her. "Who's there?" For the first time in a long while her voice shook with fear.  
  
"Me." A tall, dark-haired youth stepped out of the shadows.  
  
The girl's shoulders slumped in relief. She could handle him. "Get out of the way," she warned, her voice calm again.  
  
"No, you're not leaving."  
  
The brunette's eyes hardened. "Who's going to stop me?"  
  
"I am."  
  
Even in the darkness, she could see the nervousness in the man's eyes and sense his fear. Not that that would stop him, she knew him too well to ever think that simple fear would ever prevent him from doing what he thought was right. Her voice grew hysterical. "Get out of the way or I'll -," her words trailed off as she realised what she'd been about to say.  
  
"Kill me?" The man shook his head. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Why not?" she demanded, the tears starting to fall. "I've murdered!"  
  
The boy shook his head again. "No you haven't. What happened tonight was a lousy, stinking accident, a tragedy, nothing more." The man hesitated. "I'll help you, we all will. That's what friends do."  
  
"You're not my friend!" she screamed, if she couldn't back him off with threats maybe insults would work better. "You're just a one night stand. And a crap one!"  
  
The man winced at her words but didn't retreat. ""So you don't like me. Your choice. Mine to like you." He swallowed. "You're not going anywhere unless you beat me into unconsciousness and you know leaving me in these streets at night is a death sentence. You're not cold-blooded."  
  
She smiled coldly. "Get out of my way geek. I can smell your fear."  
  
The youth laughed, it was a sound carrying very little humour but plenty of fear. "That's not fear you smell Faith, that's my underwear." The half- smile left the man's face. "But if you want to run away, you have to go through me."  
  
"Please," Faith begged. Why did he have to make things so damn hard? It was better for everybody this way, she was just in the way here. So what if he had a crush on her?  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine." Finally her patience snapped. She dropped her bag. "You were warned tough guy."  
  
Darting forward she slid under the man's left jab to land a crunching hook to the area beneath his armpit. Even as her adversary let out an anguished grunt, he slammed an elbow into the side of her head, knocking her sideways into the alley's cold brick wall. The man attempted to follow up with a kick to the small of her back but she spun away from the manoeuvre, avoiding it easily.  
  
"Hitting a lady, I thought you were a gentlemen?" She jibed as she watched her opponent. She'd thought her first attack would end the fight. She'd have to up it a gear.  
  
The man winked at her. "But you're no lady."  
  
"That's just rude!" She attacked again, snapping out a heel-kick aimed at the man's knee only for her rival to catch the blow with on his mid-thigh with a pained grimace. As the man stumbled in retreat, she followed up with a left hook to the jaw that her rival just managed to sway away from before being caught in the stomach by her powerfully delivered body shot that sent him down on one knee.  
  
Her eyes widened as the youth climbed slowly back to his feet. "Stay down," she pleaded. Why did he have to be such a hard ass?  
  
"Can't do that." The man shook his head. "You need someone to beat your issues out on - looks like I've been nominated."  
  
"Girl's gotta lot of issues," the girl surged forward and lashed out with a chest kick. To her amazement, the man slid inside her attack, hooked her round her upper thigh and threw her into the air. Taken by surprise that her adversary knew such a move, she was unable to react with her usual agility and instead of landing with her usual upright grace, she landed on her side, the impact momentarily driving the air from her lungs. "Damn it!" she howled as she sprang to her feet. "Now I'm pissed!"  
  
"Oh shit." The man weaved away from her first three punches, her anger clouding her aim, but the fourth collided with his forehead, causing the man's eyes to glaze over and her fifth smashed into his nose, triggering an explosion of blood from his left nostril. The man attempted to pull away but she was merciless, connecting with a trio of blindingly fast kicks to his side and throwing one to his head that he somehow managed to duck under before shooting an elbow that hit her in the chest.  
  
"Strange way to try and cop a feel Xand," the girl chuckled as she broke off her attack. "You got some nice moves though - been taking lessons?"  
  
"Aikido, judo." The man's breath was coming in ragged breaths and his expression was dazed. It wouldn't be much longer.  
  
"Doesn't matter," she shook her head. "You know this can only end in one way."  
  
"Bring it."  
  
The girl shook her head in grudging admiration. No one had ever said he lacked guts, brains maybe. Moving forward, she feinted with a left which the man glided under only to walk straight into a pair of quick rights to his cheek. Groaning in pain, the youth staggered backwards but somehow kept his balance. "Please, just give it up," she whispered. She didn't want to have to hurt him anymore but she had to get away.  
  
Instead the man counter-attacked, rushing in with a left hook that she caught on her shoulder before knocking his guard away and slamming a knee into his groin. The man let out a croak and slumped to the ground.  
  
"Well Xand, it's been fun." Despite her lightly delivered comment, the brunette felt only guilt and sadness as she stared down at the crumpled body lying at her feet. What had happened earlier had been an accident, but this - she'd just beaten the shit out of a guy who'd done nothing but try and be her friend, to pierce the armour of mistrust she'd built around her.  
  
Shaking away her feelings, she didn't do guilt she reminded herself, Faith sauntered back to her rucksack and picked it up before striding past the crumpled body. And stopping. She walked back to the body and crouched down. "Damn it," she whispered.  
  
What he'd said was right. Leaving him here in the alley would be like signing his death warrant. She allowed her fingers to lightly stroke his battered face, battered by her. She could leave him here, either he'd get lucky and live, or he'd die. If he died nobody would know her part in it. Except her, she'd know she'd killed one of the few people to ever try and help her, to be her friend. Despite the way she'd sometimes treated him.  
  
The brunette glanced around. She could hide him in a dumper. No. The beasts that stalked the streets would sense him and if they found him and realised who's friend he was. She shuddered, refusing to finish the awful thought. Finally she sighed in defeat. Damn him for getting involved. If he'd just kept his nose out, she'd be. Running just like she always did when things got tough.  
  
"Time to face the music Faith," she muttered as she gently lifted the prone man off the ground, cradling him in her arms. "Come on X-Man, you're going to become the only guy to get a second invite to my room."  
  
* * *  
  
The brunette tenderly placed her burden down on the motel room bed before stepping back to inspect what she'd done. His own blows had done little effect on her but even though she'd only been going at quarter speed she'd really messed him up.  
  
His forehead and face were horribly bruised, while his nose looked to be broken and all because of her. "Damn it Xand, why do you have to play Mr. Noble?" Steeling herself for the damage, she eased him out of his jacket and shirt. She shuddered at what she'd done, the man's entire torso was covered in bruises. "God Xand, I'm sorry."  
  
Biting her lip to prevent from crying, the Slayer rummaged through her bag for her medicine box and pulled out some bandages. She set about bandaging the youth's torso, muttering heartfelt apologises as she did so, stopping only to occasionally wipe at her eyes. After she'd finished with his ribs she quickly cleaned the dried blood from the boy's face before easing him under the sheets of her bed.  
  
Faith stepped away from the bed and inspected the body sleeping on it. A small smile tugged at her lips. Even with all the bruises he looked so peaceful lying there.  
  
After placing a pillow on the floor, Faith hesitated. Tonight of all nights she didn't want to be alone. And even fit, Xander would never try anything he wasn't the sort. Her decision made, the Slayer quickly stripped and slid into bed beside the boy. On impulse she leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "Night Xand," she whispered before turning off the bedside lamp. After a few seconds she pulled one of the man's arms around her shoulders and draped her own across his waist. 


	2. Confessions

Watcher 2 - Confessions  
  
Xander awoke with a yawn. He looked around the strangely familiar room in confusion, where the hell was he? Then he noticed the beautiful and very naked girl lying half on top of him. His head furrowed in puzzlement, he reached to gently shake the girl awake and let out a groan as pain rippled through his body. Oh yeah, he remembered.  
  
The brunette's eyes flickered open. "Oh god Xand," her voice shook. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry," he hastened to reassure the girl. "It only hurts when I move, speak or breathe." Seeing tears well up in the girl's eyes, he ignored the pain to ruffle the girl's hair. "Hey, don't worry I'll be alright in a few days. You didn't leave that's the important thing. Besides, I bet your knuckles are really bruised."  
  
The girl giggled before bursting into tears and pressing into him. "I'm sorry, I killed someone Xander, oh god I'm in so much trouble! What am I going to do?"  
  
The youth allowed the girl to cry into his chest for a few minutes before nervously clearing his throat. "Based on last time, I normally enjoy having a naked Faith lying on top of me but when we've got important stuff to discuss, it's kind of distracting."  
  
The Slayer's head snapped up, her cheek crimson. "Oh god, I'll get dressed." Jumping up, she turned back to him. "Want anything?"  
  
Xander turned away from Faith's nude body, his own face colouring. "I can think of a few things," he muttered before raising his voice. "Some painkillers would be good." Yeah, distracting was definitely the word.  
  
"Five by five," the Slayer hurriedly dressed before rushing into the bathroom and returning with a bottle of painkillers that he took with a grateful nod. Faith's eyes widened as he poured half a dozen tablets down his throat. "Xand, it says only takes two."  
  
"My ribs, face and nuts," he reminded the Slayer. When her face fell at his words, he grimaced. "Don't worry. I'll be fine in a few days."  
  
"Finch won't," Faith whispered.  
  
Xander felt his stomach clench in pain at the misery and guilt he saw on his friend's face. "Faith, help me sit up." He groaned as the Slayer eased him upright. "Thanks," he managed to gasp before pulling the Slayer into his arms, kissing her on the forehead and giving her a hug. "No matter what Faith, I'm in your corner."  
  
The Slayer wiped away her tears and smiled. "Thanks Xand, you're the best."  
  
He grinned modestly and shrugged. "I know." The girl giggled. "Modest too." Faith's face turned serious. "How did you find out about," she swallowed. "Finch?"  
  
"Ah," he reddened. "I've been kinda toying with the idea of being a Watcher since last summer when Buff ran away. That's sort of why I've been taking the judo and aikido classes." He swallowed nervously at the girl's interested face. Anytime soon she'd start laughing at him who was he kidding? Him, a Watcher like Giles? "Dumb eh?"  
  
"Not from what I saw last night," the Slayer replied before gently squeezing his hand. "Boy's got himself some moves."  
  
"Thanks Faith," he smiled gratefully. "Anyway I've started staying behind in the library reading Watcher Diaries, books on the occult, that sort of thing." He laughed bitterly. "Beats going home. Last night I was packing up when I heard Buffy coming in, all crying. I started to come out to find out what was wrong. Then I heard her tell G-Man what had happened. G-Man was pretty shook up too but he calmed her down, said that you needed our support and that we'd talk about it in the morning."  
  
"G's pretty cool."  
  
"Yeah," Xander nodded in agreement. "I thought you'd need someone to talk to so I headed out to your motel. I saw you leaving, figured you'd head to the bus station and I guessed the route you'd take and where to head you off."  
  
"Why didn't you just let me go?"  
  
Xander hesitated. "I'm guessing me and you share pretty similar families, aside from your first Watcher no one's ever cared about you. Well you've got people here - me, Buffy, G-Man, Joyce, even Deadboy who do care. You shouldn't have to run away from that. We'll work something out between us."  
  
Faith's eyes filled with tears before she flung her arms around his neck and began hugging him tightly. "Thanks X-Man," she muttered huskily.  
  
Xander grinned and ruffled the girl's hair. "Always a pleasure to help a friend," he winced. "And you can help me by easing up on the grip, battered body remember?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Suddenly there was a determined knocking on the door. "Faith, I know you're in there. We've got to talk."  
  
Xander turned to a paling Faith and forced a smile. "It'll be fine, Buffy will understand. Go open up."  
  
* * * Buffy raised her hand to knock again only for the door to open to reveal a grey looking Faith. "Hi B."  
  
The blonde nodded before walking into the room. "Faith, I've told Gil-," her eyes narrowed at the sight of her friend sat on the bed. "Xander, what are you doing here? And," she turned a suspicious glare on Faith. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Thank god for Faith," Xander exclaimed as Faith opened her mouth. "I was in the library when you told G-Man what happened. I thought she might need someone to talk to so I hurried over but on my way here I got jumped by a gang of vamps. I dusted two but getting a pretty bad working over until Faith turned up and saved my ass. Then she brought me back here and fixed me up."  
  
Buffy looked at her friend sceptically. He was lying but about what she couldn't tell. She turned to Faith. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't patrol again until we'd sorted out what happened?"  
  
"I was going to run," her counterpart replied in a whisper. "I was going to dump Xander in my room and leave him." Faith grinned at her beaten friend. "But he kinda let me know I should stay and what I would be leaving behind."  
  
Buffy nodded approvingly at Faith before smiling at Xander. "Thanks Xand."  
  
Her friend grinned back at her before winking at Faith. "Couldn't let our buddy run out on us."  
  
Buffy smiled at the embarrassed look on Faith's face before turning serious. "We have to discuss what happened last night."  
  
"Buff, can it wait? I'd like you to ring G-Man and ask him to come here," Xander swallowed. "And ask him to bring Deadboy."  
  
* * *  
  
Xander took deep breaths to calm his pounding heart. A tearful Faith had just finished telling them about what had happened the previous night. He squeezed her hand comfortingly before starting. "G-Man, have there been any previous cases of Slayers killing innocent humans?"  
  
The Watcher nodded. "Three."  
  
"What did the Council did in those cases?"  
  
"Xander, I hardly think this is relevant."  
  
"Humour me." The Englishman sighed. "Two cases were quite dissimilar in that they were both murders, in those cases the Slayers were sanctioned by the Council. The third case was quite similar to Faith's in that it was also accidental, in that case an errant crossbow bolt," the Watcher hesitated. "That Slayer was also executed by the Council." Faith let out a gasp of fear.  
  
"Well that's not going to happen to Faith," Xander stated defiantly. "Is it G-Man?"  
  
Giles smiled a Ripperish grin. "Too bloody right, no-body gets one of my Slayers." Suddenly the facade of the middle-aged librarian was back. "I trust you have a plan Xander?"  
  
He nodded uncertainly, his assurance of just a few seconds ago fleeing. "I asked you all here because my idea of what we do next involves you all. And like Faith we've all made mistakes."  
  
He looked towards Buffy. "You've run away from being a Slayer twice. Understandable in both cases, still."  
  
He turned to Angel who nodded in understanding. "Angelus."  
  
Xander nodded. "Yeah. As for the G-Man, there's all the Ripper stuff and what happened during Buff's 18th birthday. As for me -."  
  
"Yeah what about you!" Buffy looked pissed, Xander knew she always enjoyed the illusion of her perfection being shattered.  
  
"I remember everything I did as a hyena."  
  
Buffy's angry expression changed to one of understanding and sympathy. "Xand, I stopped you. Besides you were possessed."  
  
"I know but -."  
  
"Hush," his friend stood, walked across the hotel room floor and hugged him. "You didn't do anything, it was the demon."  
  
Xander smiled. "Thanks Buff. Then there was the love spell thing. I hurt and humiliated a lot of good friends over that."  
  
Angel chuckled. "I still remember Drusilla kicking my ass for touching her kitten."  
  
Xander laughed. "Oh yeah, that was seriously scary." His face sobered. "Then there's the biggie," he dropped his gaze to the room's threadbare carpet. "Buffy, when you went to fight Angelus I...I knew Willow was re- attempting the soul restoration spell. But I was afraid you'd get yourself killed by holding back, so I didn't tell you." 


	3. New Alliances

Watcher 3 - New Alliances  
  
"You knew!"  
  
Buffy's angry voice broke the tense silence. The blonde began to rise from her seat only for Angel to restrain her. "Buffy no." The vampire stood and stalked towards him, an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
Xander felt the brunette beside him tense protectively. "No Faith."  
  
"He's not going to hurt you," the Slayer growled.  
  
"He's got the right." Steeling himself, he looked up to see Angel stood before him with a hand out-stretched. After a second he took the hand and shook it in bemusement. "Why?"  
  
"I knew what you'd done when I was in hell," the vampire's face shadowed at the memories. "The demons would taunt me, mighty Angelus' downfall caused by a schoolboy. At first I was so angry," Angel shrugged. "Then I realised you probably saved Buff's life. So thanks." The vampire turned back to his seat.  
  
"You're welcome," he muttered in disbelief. Maybe he'd badly misjudged Deadboy after all. Gathering his thoughts, he spoke. "As we've all made terrible mistakes and suffered guilt, we all know what," he squeezed the brunette's hand, "Faith's going through. But the others wouldn't understand and we can't tell them."  
  
"Not even Willow?" demanded Buffy.  
  
Xander noticed that the blonde's eyes still held a glint of anger. Angel might have forgiven him but Buffy hadn't. "Not even Wills. She's got a kind of rigid code, which is great, but she and Faith don't get on. And while she'd never deliberately use it against Faith she might lash out with it in an argument in Wussley's hearing."  
  
"Who'd report it to the Council," Giles commented.  
  
"Yeah." Xander hesitated.  
  
"So what's the big plan?" Faith prompted, her eyes dancing nervously.  
  
Let the laughter commence, Xander swallowed. "The reason I knew what happened was because, ever since Buff left during the summer, I've been thinking about becoming a Watcher. So I've been staying behind to read some Watcher diaries and was in the back when Buff came in -."  
  
Giles chuckled. The Watcher opened his mouth to speak only for an angry Faith to interrupt, her eyes blazing. "Hey! Xander's a wicked fighter! Last night I really had to -," the brunette's words trailed off. "Oh crap," she muttered.  
  
"I knew you were lying!" Buffy started to rise only for Angel to pull her down and silence her with a stern look.  
  
"Great Faith, just great. Way to make a tough situation worse." Xander groaned. "Last night after hearing what had happened I hurried over to see how she was. I found her trying to leave and tried to stop her," he grimaced. "Not one of my smarter ideas. Anyway, what's important is after she beat me up she didn't leave me in the street." He hugged the ashamed girl. "She cared enough to bring me back and look after me."  
  
"Um," Giles fixed the brunette with a piercing glare before continuing. "I wasn't laughing at the idea of Xander being a Watcher. On the contrary, before Buffy's 18th birthday fiasco, I had been considering recommending both Willow and Xander to the Council upon them finishing their education." A rare twinkle entered the Watcher's eyes. "After all how many Watchers have single-handedly prevented an apocalypse?"  
  
"Or backed down a master vampire to save an injured Slayer," added Angel with a smile.  
  
"Well this is embarrassing," Xander reddened.  
  
"What's this?" demanded Buff.  
  
"Yeah spill." Faith agreed, staring at him with interest and surprise.  
  
"According to my sources, the night we battled the Sisterhood of Jhe, a certain young man who should have been tucked up in bed was in fact in the basement of the school battling a quartet of zombies intending to blow the Hellmouth open with a homemade bomb. I believe there were just seconds remaining on the timer when the timer was disarmed," Giles explained.  
  
"Wicked Xand! You know what I gave you as a thank you last time you saved my life?"  
  
Xander coughed uncomfortably. "Faith, an audience." He was far from adverse to the idea of doing the pelvic with Faith again but he'd prefer it without spectators to critique his performance.  
  
Faith giggled. "Then I guess you'll have to do with a kiss." The brunette's lips softly caressed his cheek before she whispered in his ear. "Thanks Xand."  
  
"How did Faith thank -." Buffy began before colouring at Faith's crooked grin. "Oh right. So what's this about Xander and a Master vampire?"  
  
"When I put you in hospital last year, I turned up there intending to take advantage of you, rape, kill, and maybe turn you. The only problem was Xander was standing guard outside your door," the vampire smiled at him. "We both knew I could take him, but he wouldn't back down and I also knew that the time it would take would give security time to get there and save you, so I backed off."  
  
"Good lord," Giles looked at him in surprise. "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Buffy walked across the hotel room and kissed him on the opposite cheek to Faith. "You're always saving my life."  
  
"Some kids collect stamps, my hobby's saving Slayers' lives," Xander grinned before taking a breath. "Look, this is my plan. Faith needs a new Watcher, someone she can rely on, someone who's not Wussley and is just looking after her, not her and Buffy." Xander swallowed, this was where everyone started laughing. "So if G-Man will train me in theory and Angel in field work I'd like to try and do the job, unofficially of course."  
  
There was a moment of shocked silence and Faith let out a joyful squeal and threw her arms around his neck. "You'd do that for me?" she demanded, her eyes shining.  
  
"You're a friend, of course I will." Xander glanced nervously at the others. "If G-Man and Angel agree?"  
  
"Well your plan is unorthodox and there's never been a field watcher your age before but," a smile slowly spread its way across Giles' face. "You've already proven yourself to be loyal, resourceful and brave, all valuable qualities for a Watcher. And the memories of the Special Forces soldier could be a great asset. So I agree. Angel?"  
  
The vampire groaned. "You realise this means we'll have to spend time together? I definitely preferred hell." Finally he nodded. "Redemption's a real bitch, but I'll do it."  
  
Xander smiled in disbelief, they'd actually agreed. "Thanks guys." He turned back to Faith, his face serious. "But there are conditions."  
  
"Conditions?" the brunette's face grew wary.  
  
"First, you have to go to Giles' twice a week for counselling about what happened with Finch and anything else that's bothering you."  
  
"I don't need a shrink!"  
  
"Giles does the same for Buffy, diff is he can't do it anywhere were Wussley might overhear. Secondly, you enrol at school."  
  
"Like hell! I'm a Slayer, not fated for a long life. What's the point?"  
  
Xander fixed the girl with a glare that caused her mouth to clamp shut instantly. "You're not dying any time soon, not with all us to help you. You deserve time to be a normal teenager, do ordinary things, time when you're not thinking about Slaying."  
  
"Faith he's right," Buffy said quietly.  
  
"Thirdly, if Joyce is still offering, you're moving in with her."  
  
Faith's mouth dropped open. "I'm not a charity case."  
  
"No you're somebody who deserves to be part of a proper family," Xander said firmly. "You certainly are worthy of more than this dump."  
  
"We'd be glad to have you," Buffy offered. After a second Faith nodded silently, apparently cowed by Xander's determination.  
  
"Fourthly," Xander hesitated. This was the one that could get his head torn off, he was just glad Angel and Buffy were here to protect him. "You stop sleeping your way through Sunnydale's men."  
  
The raven-haired Slayer's eyes flashed angrily. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to!"  
  
"I know who I'm talking to," it took a supreme effort of will to keep his voice steady but Xander managed it. "A beautiful woman who's passionate, smart, funny and brave. Somebody who is worth more than just being a notch on somebody's bedpost. Someone who deserves to be loved and valued by someone in a relationship."  
  
Faith stared open-mouthed at him. Angel chuckled. "That's the first time I've seen her speechless," the vampire sobered. "I was going to say it's almost worth agreeing to train Xander to see it, but nothing's worth that."  
  
Giles chuckled before breaking into the conversation. "I'd like to add a condition of my own. Xander, you have to move in with either Angel or I."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The Watcher sighed. "Xander, I know your father hits you. No, don't deny it, I've seen the bruises on the days you haven't been on patrol."  
  
Xander flushed at the concerned glances he was getting, embarrassed, he glanced to the floor. "I don't -." He started at a gentle squeeze on his arm and turned reluctantly to look at Faith.  
  
"Xander," the brunette stared at him, her eyes filled with anxiety. "Is G right?" Suddenly choked up with shame he could only nod. "Xand, you deserve to be safe too." Finally Xander spoke. "I'll move in with you thanks G-Man."  
  
"Well done X-Man."  
  
The Watcher beamed. "Splendid. And when will the move take place?"  
  
"Tonight," he answered, might as well get it over with.  
  
"Fine, Angel and I will pick you up then," Giles replied.  
  
Buffy smiled. "And we can take your things over after patrol Faith." The brunette nodded.  
  
Xander smiled. "Thanks for coming everyone. G-Man could you drop me off at-," he started to struggle for his feet only for Faith to grab his hand.  
  
"Please Xand, don't go. Stay with me until I go onto patrol. I don't want to be alone," Faith voice was soft, nervous.  
  
"No problem," Xander grinned.  
  
Buffy smiled. "I'll stay for a while too."  
  
* * *  
  
Giles chuckled as he started his car. "That is a most resourceful and cunning young man. Adding those conditions was a masterstroke."  
  
Angel looked up blankly from under his blanket on the backseat. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well the conditions achieve two objectives. One, they combine to give Faith the stability and love she so desperately needs and yearns for. Two, by setting them he's forced Faith to acknowledge that he's the boss."  
  
"And how do you think he'll do as a Watcher?"  
  
"Whatever occurred between them last night and before we arrived has somehow made Faith more willing to listen to Xander than any of us. And we both know how fiercely protective and loyal Xander can be. He's not the most academically minded, but in the past he's shown himself to have a flair for strategy and tactics. But what's most important is that today he's declared his priority is Faith. As long as he maintains that, it will do wonders for her self-esteem that someone chose her rather than Buffy."  
  
"But we'll have to watch them both."  
  
Giles nodded in agreement. "Oh certainly. And make sure that Wesley doesn't have any idea what's going on." 


	4. Family

Watcher 4 - Family  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
Xander smiled weakly at the two Slayers staring at him. From the looks on their faces he was in big trouble and as usual he didn't have a clue why. "Hi girls."  
  
"Hi, he says hi," Xander was sure he could see steam coming out of Buffy's ears. "Are you nuts? Just what happened with this zombie gang?"  
  
"Oh that." Xander went through the entire night, trying to play down all the dangerous bits even as he secretly enjoyed the Slayers' wide-eyed looks. Once he'd finished the comments began.  
  
"Wolfie ate one of them? Gross!"  
  
"You played chicken with a bomb!"  
  
"So you're telling us you start the night riding around with a zombie, then you save my life, have sex and then go back to battling zombies? Then the next day you say nothing, just dismantle the bomb and walk off?" Xander nodded. The brunette snorted and shook her head. "B, boytoy's crazy!"  
  
"It's been said before." Xander groaned as he struggled to his feet.  
  
Instantly the brunette was by his side, a look of concern on her face as she allowed him to lean against her. "Where you goin' Xand?"  
  
"The toilet."  
  
"Sure," Faith glanced towards Buffy. "Can you grab the door B?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So what was he like?" Buffy asked as soon as the toilet door was closed. Now Xander was out of earshot she could get some dirt on him.  
  
"Boy's got some moves. Tough too, kept hitting with punches and kicks but he wouldn't stay down. Could handle a newbie easy, too smart and skilled for them-."  
  
"That's great Faith," Buffy interrupted impatiently. "Really interesting. But I meant in bed. And unless you're really kinky..."  
  
"Oh," a wistful smile flickered across Faith's lips but was quickly gone. "Interested for yourself B?" the brunette asked, her eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
Buffy blushed. "Bite me, Faith."  
  
"That's your boyfriend's bag," the brunette shot back. Faith's face grew reflective. "Considering it was his first time he was pretty good." The Slayer smiled. "Not bed-rocking but real sweet and gentle; haven't been with too many guys who treated me nice like he did," Faith scowled. "Then what do I do to a guy who's just saved my lousy life and treated me like I was somebody? I kick him out into the street without even a thank you."  
  
"Oh Faith," Buffy's heart broke at the self-loathing she heard in her friend's voice. She opened her mouth then closed it again when she realised she couldn't think of anything comforting to say.  
  
"A prince of a guy like Xand deserves his first time to be with a lady not an ungrateful skank like me," the younger Slayer continued bitterly.  
  
"Bullshit!" the girls turned to see an angry looking Xander stood in the bathroom doorway. "I was lucky, my first time was with a beautiful woman who also happens to be one of the bravest people I know and somebody who honours me with their friendship. I'm your Watcher now and I'm telling you now I won't allow you talk crap about yourself anymore. Faith, you're a wonderful person with plenty of great qualities, who goes out every damn night and risks her life to help other people. I'm proud and lucky to call you my friend."  
  
"That goes for me too," Buffy added softly even as she smiled at the pride that shone in the younger Slayer's eyes. Somehow Xander had managed to connect with Faith in a way the rest of them hadn't. Perhaps it was their similar childhoods that gave her friend a way in or perhaps it was just his compassion that made Faith trust him. Deciding that the two of them needed some alone time she smiled and stood. "I'm going now. See you later."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith looked up at the man she was snuggled up to and smiled contently. It was the first time she could remember being this near a guy, just enjoying his comforting closeness, knowing that she could trust him not to try anything. "Xand, can I ask you something?"  
  
Xander grinned. "Course you can Faith. After all as your Watcher I am now officially a fount of all knowledge."  
  
Faith giggled, he was such a goof, before turning serious. "W..why is everybody trying to help me? Nobody's ever tried to help me before."  
  
Xander smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Before Buff, G-Man and Joyce came to town, I never really had anybody except Will and Jesse," her friend's smile brightened. "Now though you're a part of our family. You're in trouble and you need help but that's what families do, they help one another."  
  
"Oh," Faith thought about what her friend had said. Family, she smiled, belonging to something, being wanted for something other than her looks, sounded pretty good. "So what about all these conditions - if you want to help why do I have to do all that stuff?"  
  
"Because," Xander gently brushed a stray hair off her face. "You haven't had much of a normal life, been part of a family or gone to school. You deserve a chance to be ordinary, to hang with kids your own age and do what usual stuff teenage girls do." Xander laughed softly. "Not that I've ever thought there was anything normal about cucumber face packs."  
  
Faith thought for a moment about what Xander had said before looking up at him. Time for some fun. "Xander, about that fourth condition," she said, her eyes innocent as she started to run her finger in a circular motion across the man's chest. "Having a steady boyfriend. I can think of one guy who I might be interested in."  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "I, um, ah, eh."  
  
Chuckling throatily, the Slayer leaned over the man and blew in his ear before whispering," that a yes X-Man?"  
  
"That's a maybe."  
  
Faith's eyes filled with hurt. She thought he'd really cared about her. "What! Good enough to be a one night stand, your friend and Slayer but not girl-friend. Still got a Jonesing for B or is it Re-."  
  
"Now hold on!" Shocked by the man's tone, Faith's tirade petered out. After a few seconds, Xander continued to speak his voice calm again. "Faith, you've got to learn to control that temper." The Slayer flushed red. "What I was going to say is that you don't know many guys our age and I don't want to start dating you before you've had a chance to meet some people at school. But if after a month you're still interested.."  
  
Faith beamed. "Promise!"  
  
"Faith, are you crazy? You're incredible, everything a guy could want, but I don't want you to be with me because I'm the only choice you've got. But if you still want me after a month, then it would be an honour and a privilege to be dating you."  
  
"An honour and a privilege?" Faith arched an eyebrow, secretly she was delighted with what Xander had just said but she had to keep him on his toes. "One day as a Watcher and you already sound like a junior G." She giggled at Xander's horrified look.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you ready Xander?" Giles asked.  
  
"Guess so." The youth began to slowly climb out of the car, his head held low. Giles exchanged a worried glance with Angel. When they'd arrived at Faith's room with Buffy at sundown to escort the two teenagers to their new respective homes, Faith, despite her brash exterior, had been bubbling with eagerness. Xander on the other hand was subdued. Clearly the thought of telling his tyrannical father he was leaving terrified him.  
  
Giles smiled comfortingly at the boy. "It'll be fine Xander, you'll see."  
  
The young man didn't speak just nodded nervously as he walked up to the front door and opened it before turning back to him and the vampire. "Come in Giles, Angel."  
  
They'd barely stepped over the threshold when the lounge door flew open. In the doorway stood a towering man in his mid forties with angry brown eyes, a pot belly, and a half -drunk beer in one hand. "Where were you last night you little bastard?" yelled the man, his face reddening. "You had chores to do you lazy brat!"  
  
Seeing the way Xander flinched, Giles stepped between the boy and his father. His face icily polite, he started to speak, his voice stern. "Your son was helping a friend last night. That's what he does, he helps people. He's come to collect his things and move out, move in with me."  
  
"Like hell he is, I need his rent and I'm not letting him move in with a couple of fags even if he is a worthless bastard."  
  
Giles felt the rage of his youth rise up in him. A scowl on his lips, he started towards the man to give him the horse-whipping he so richly deserved.  
  
But before he'd taken a step Angel was there. Grabbing the surprised man around the throat, the vampire lifted him to arm's length and slammed him into the wall. "Worthless bastard?" Angel growled, his eyes glittering golden. "That worthless bastard is my friend. That worthless bastard has saved the life of everyone I care about on at least one occasion." Angel pressed his face into the suddenly pale man's face. "So if I hear another word from you, I'm going to show you what happens to people who piss me off. Understand?" The man nodded numbly. Angel smiled coldly. "I'm so glad we had this conversation." After effortlessly throwing the man into the living room, the vampire turned towards Xander and placed a protective arm around the youth's shoulders. "Let's get packing Xand."  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute." Giles watched as Angel and Xander carried the last of Xander's heart-breakingly few belongings out to the car, he'd have to get the boy some more clothes, before turning and walking into the front room. "Mr. Harris -."  
  
The man stood, his earlier arrogance returning. "You're not so tough without the big qu -."  
  
Giles smashed his forehead into the man's face, breaking his nose and sending him crashing to the floor. "Shut it," he growled as he crouched over the man's body, noting with sadistic delight the blood leaking onto the carpet. "Your son is one of the finest people I know, while you sir are a worthless pillock. If I find out you've even looked in his direction, my associate and I will pay you another visit." The Watcher rose and turned away from the groaning man before turning back and smashing a foot into his ribs. "Good night Mr. Harris. It wasn't a pleasure." 


	5. Why Finch Why?

Watcher 5 - Why Finch Why?  
  
"Do you have any idea why Xander has asked us both here?"  
  
"No."  
  
Angel cut short a sigh at the Englishman's curt reply. The Watcher barely spoke to him, communicating only when necessary to discuss a mission, Xander's training, or either Faith's or Buffy's well-being. He couldn't blame the Watcher, after all Giles was a lot more forgiving than he'd have been if Giles had murdered Buffy and tortured him. But then, that was hardly likely because Giles didn't have a raging homicidal demon inside of him; unless you counted Ripper. Still, he missed the burgeoning friendship and mutual respect that he'd shared with the librarian before Angelus. Deciding that any attempt at conversation would be futile, he glanced around Giles' apartment.  
  
After a few seconds he began to smile. Everything was so quintessentially English, the drapes, the furniture, the first edition works lining the bookcase - Chaucer, Tennyson, Keats, Byron, Marlowe, Shakespeare, and Dickens, the vampire half-expected to smell roast beef and Yorkshire pud wafting through from the kitchen. His smile broadened as he noticed the album collection stacked against the stereo, Buffy had told him about Giles' taste in music but he'd hardly believed it, the refined librarian into the punk rock and heavy metal of the seventies, impossible? And yet there was the evidence before him.  
  
"What are you grinning at?"  
  
Turning, he realised the Watcher was staring at him with suspicion. Schooling his face back into its customary expressionless, he explained quickly. "Your record collection is surprising - Buffy told me but still - Cream, Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, and the Clash I can just about see you listening to. But Black Sabbath and the Sex Pistols?"  
  
The Watcher shrugged. "The music of my youth."  
  
"I prefer Bach, Beethoven, and Mozart - the classics."  
  
"To each his own," a slight smile tugged at the Watcher's mouth, "that must make for interesting conversations with Buffy considering her torturous choice in music. Faith's obsession for the Metal of today isn't too far from my own youth but Buffy's taste for the manufactured crap of today makes our training sessions complete torture."  
  
Seeing an opening, a chance at his first real conversation with the Watcher since Angelus, Angel opened his mouth to begin a discussion about music only for the door to swing open and a worried, yet also excited, looking Xander to bound into the lounge. "Hi guys, sorry I'm late but you know me and punctuality," Angel hid a smile at the teen's comment, about the only thing Xander wouldn't be late for was a fight - then he was usually early.  
  
"That's quite all right Xander," Giles' irritated tone suggested it was anything but, "now I've sent Buffy and Faith to patrol the cemeteries furthest away from us so we wouldn't be interrupted as you requested so can we begin?"  
  
All cheeriness disappeared from the youth's face leaving only an intent grimness. After a second the teen nodded and sat down beside the vampire, facing the Watcher. "Sure, after Faith killed Finch I got to thinking," the teen began. "Why was Finch where he was that night?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Angel was puzzled.  
  
"Think about it Angel," the vampire was pleased when the youth had begun to refer to him by his name rather than Captain Hair Gel, or Deadboy, proof of the way their new relationship had strengthened over the past three weeks since he'd begun training him. "What the hell was a middle-class male, the Deputy Mayor for Christ's sake, doing in the rough side of town, in the middle of the night? Two, if you're a normal human and you see a Slayer in full flow fighting vampires what do you do?"  
  
"Running away would be the normal reaction," Giles interjected.  
  
"And the Watcher wins the prize! Two Twinkies for the intellectual Englishman!" Xander exclaimed. "But according to both our Slayers he ran towards them."  
  
"He was looking for them," Angel's eyes widened in realisation. "Smart thinking Xander, but why?"  
  
The youth beamed at his praise; angering the vampire. It was obvious from the look of stunned joy on the teen's face at his compliment that his father had rarely noticed him except to heap abuse on him. "Uh thanks Angel," the youth glanced down at the sheaf of papers in his lap before continuing. "I've thought of that too. I waited for a few days until Finch's disappearance was all over the news before approaching Willow about her doing some background research on our dear deputy Mayor, amongst other various pillars of the community, a project started by Giles but top-secret and using me as a go-between."  
  
"A project started by me?"  
  
"Well that's what I told Will. Plausible deniability," Angel bit back a chuckle at Xander's wink. Then the youth's face grew serious again. "Did you know that in the eighteen years I've lived here I can't remember a mayoral election? And," the youth passed them both photocopies of an early Sunnydale newspaper, "does that man look eerily like our current Mayor?"  
  
"Yes, but that was his grandfather."  
  
"Was he G-Man?" Xander raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Here's another question, why does the Sunnydale PD turn such a blind eye to the homicide rate that makes the West Bank seem like toy soldiers? Answer," Xander passed them each another piece of paper, "that's a copy of Chief of Detectives Stein's Cayman bank account. Ninety grand a year, quite a haul on a Detective's pay. And a principal's." He passed them both another sheet.  
  
"You've hacked bank records!" Giles' eyes were bulging.  
  
"Actually Will did she's quite the little ferret." Xander grinned before passing them a third sheet of paper. "And that's our esteemed Mayor's bank account; note the regular payments to Wolfram & Hart in L.A., who according to my sources is a demonic law firm. Also note the payments to Sarlku Anduv, a known dealer in black arts artefacts, and there are other payments to other organisations with murky if not demonic origins."  
  
"You have sources?" muttered Giles. Angel just sat open-mouthed.  
  
"Don't ask you really don't want to know. Just don't look too closely at your bank account this month; there's been a few withdrawals." Giles groaned; Angel was once again profoundly grateful the teen had chosen to live with the Watcher rather than him. "I also did a recon of the grounds of the Mayoral mansion and the mayor's got some very interesting guard dogs, the sort that turn to dust in sunlight."  
  
"You did a reconnaissance on your own!" Angel roared. "That was so stupid!"  
  
"I needed to check a few things," Xander shrugged.  
  
"So I trust your findings have allowed you to come to a conclusion."  
  
"Oh yeah," suddenly Xander's eyes hardened, all the humour usually there disappearing to be replaced by a chilling coldness that Angel remembered from the night his soulless alter-ego had been backed off by the youth. "I've come to a few conclusions. Richard Wilkins had been Mayor of this town since it's inception one hundred years ago. If he's human at all, which I kinda doubt, he's made some sort of pact with a demon, hell maybe a whole bunch that's allowed him to live this long. And that he's planning something big called an ascension."  
  
"Good lord," Giles' head snapped up, "did you say ascension?"  
  
"That mean something to you G-Man?"  
  
"Indeed it does, simply put ascension is when a demon ascends, becomes more powerful and grows to a size unlimited by this environment."  
  
"And for those of us in the intellectual cheap seats?"  
  
"He means that a demon becomes the size and power it would usually be in its own hell dimension," Angel explained.  
  
"How much bigger and more powerful are we actually talking?"  
  
"Anything between 3 - 10 times," Angel replied grimly, his mind filled with some of the images he'd seen during his time in hell.  
  
"So not a world of fun then?"  
  
"No Xander, not a world of fun." Giles replied. "The only question is what we do about this piece of information?"  
  
"Oh that's simple," Xander broke in, "we blow him up."  
  
"Yes but we don't know when or where he will ascend," Angel pointed out.  
  
"Funny that," Xander retorted, his eyes once again filled with the cold grimness that the demon within him remembered. "I wasn't planning on waiting until then."  
  
"What!" Giles leapt to his feet, "are you completely barking? We can't kill the Mayor, he's human!"  
  
"A hundred years old, looks like he's in his mid-forties, and still human?" Xander raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't sound very human to me."  
  
After a second the Watcher nodded. "I reluctantly concur, but I don't believe Buffy would agree."  
  
"I wasn't planning on informing her," Xander sighed, "after what Faith's been through, I don't want her involved, and as for Buff, let's face it G- Man what we're doing her is a simple pre-emptive strike on from what you and Angel say could be possibly her toughest opponent to date."  
  
Angel raised a tentative hand, he'd thought of another problem. "With all the research Willow's done won't she be suspicious?"  
  
"Thought of that," Xander replied quickly, "she's seen the bank accounts, seen the records of Wilkins' dealings with demons. If she asks we just blame it on one of the deals going sour. So what do you say?"  
  
Angel hesitated, given the evidence the Mayor was obviously a very bad person, if he could be strictly classed as human anymore, and doing this would help protect his Buffy. After a second he nodded. "The girls must never know. Giles?" The librarian nodded. "I'm in, now the next question is how to we get the explosives required?" the Watcher's eyes grew gleeful, "I remember an old recipe, now how did it go?"  
  
Both Angel and Xander stared at the Englishman. "Just what did you do in the seventies?" the vampire asked.  
  
Xander grinned. "From the sound of things the question should be what didn't he do?" the youth corrected before continuing in a more serious tone. "Don't worry about the explosives; I've got a load of C4 in the garage."  
  
"Tell me you're bloody joking!" Giles looked seconds away from a hear attack.  
  
Angel saw the youth swallow nervously. "Don't worry G-, Giles. The detonators are in my room, there's no chance of an explosion."  
  
"And what about the Feds? And how did you manage to get hold of -, no I don't want to know." Giles took a breath. "Tomorrow night, what's the plan Xander?"  
  
* * *  
  
"So you've got the plan?"  
  
Angel sighed. "Xander, it's not exactly brain surgery. Giles waits out here in the car in case of trouble," he glanced across the road to the shotgun-wielding Watcher sat in the front of his car, "I get you inside the grounds," he stared towards the 4 storey building, "and act as your look- out and muscle while you plant the explosives. Now are you ready?" The youth nodded nervously. "Great," grabbing the teen's collar, he flexed his thighs and leapt to the top of the eighteen foot wall surrounding the hushed building.  
  
"Wow that was quite a ride!" Xander yelped excitedly.  
  
The vampire grimaced. "For god's sake Xander, vampire security remember?" he hissed, "just whisper."  
  
"Oh sorry." The youth glanced down at the grass below them how are we going to get down. Angel picked the youth up and cradled him in his arms. "Why Angel," Xander said breathlessly, "you're so masterful, I never knew you felt this way."  
  
The vampire's eyes rolled back. "Xander, shut up." Angel dropped off the wall, bending his knees to absorb the landing. "So everything okay?"  
  
The teen glanced inside the army surplus bag slung over his right shoulder. "Everything's fine. Detonators and explosives undamaged."  
  
"Good, then let's get it done and get out." The first three lots of explosives were planted without incident but on the fourth, Angel cursed as he sensed the approach of one of his brethren. Reaching out he grabbed the crouched teen by the scruff of his neck and lifted him into the cold night air. "Vampire," he muttered. "Pretend to be scared."  
  
"Who's pretending?"  
  
The vampire who stepped out of the shadows was tall and stocky dressed in a style that dated as being turned in the late fifties. "What are you doing here?" the newcomer growled in a Texas twang.  
  
"Heard the Mayor's the big man in these parts," Angel explained, "come to pay my respects. Is he in?"  
  
"He's in. He doesn't see visitors though, not here."  
  
"He'll see me," Angel blustered, he'd already known the Mayor was home, they'd seen his limousine drop him home three quarters of an hour. "Brought him a present." He lifted Xander towards the other vampire.  
  
The other vampire shook his head. "Sorry buddy," he drawled, "Mayor Wilkins is not like that, he doesn't eat kids."  
  
Angel shook his head. "Look closer, don't you recognise him? He's one of the Slayer's buds. The Harris kid."  
  
"Really?" Distracted, the other vampire stepped towards Xander, giving Angel the chance to dip his free hand into his coat's pocket and pull out a stake, before the other vampire even realised it he slammed his stake into his chest, causing the vampire to explode into dust.  
  
"Have I told you how much I hate being the bait in one of your traps?"  
  
"You're still breathing aren't you?" Angel placed the teen back on the ground. "Now get on with setting the explosives."  
  
Xander grinned at him. "Am I sensing a mutiny in the ranks?"  
  
Angel sighed; he felt a Xander-shaped headache coming on. "Just get on with it."  
  
* * *  
  
Giles hid his nervousness behind a mask of cool indifference. His part of Xander's plan was the most important if they hoped to get away with their execution of the Mayor without the others finding out. He glanced at the teenagers sat around the library desk and began talking. "I'm sure you've all seen this morning's paper -."  
  
"Oh you saw it too. I'm sure it must be a crime, a 50% sale at Top-Scale Fashions. I mean that's all very well but does anyone else consider what putting labels in the price range of the average person could do to the social hierarchy?"  
  
"Cordelia," Giles sighed, "I was referring to the bombing of the Mayoral mansion last night." He saw Willow's eyes flicker, she would be the toughest to convince, considerably smarter than the , Giles only hoped that she was still naive enough to believe that good guys didn't do things like this. For all sorts of reasons. "What some of you are unaware of is that over the past few weeks since the mysterious death of the Deputy Mayor," Faith's face paled, he gave her a reassuring smile, "I've had Willow investigating the Mayor to see if there was any possible reason why the Mayor might want Mr. Finch dead."  
  
"Why wasn't I informed?"  
  
As usual the Watcher ignored Wesley or 'the prat' as he'd begun to mentally call him. "While Willow," he smiled at the girl, "didn't unearth any specific information relating to Finch, she discovered other information that was perhaps even more disturbing. The Mayor was apparently doing business with a number of major figures on the demonic scene, as well as bribing a number of people including our own esteemed Principal to turn a blind eye to his activities while obstructing . I believe that it's possible that the Mayor double-crossed one of his partners resulting in today's headlines."  
  
"This mean we've got some new player moving in on our territory G?"  
  
Giles took a minute to translate Faith's question into an English he understood before answering. "No, I don't believe so," he replied carefully, he didn't want to needlessly alarm his Slayers, on the other hand in their business complacency was a killer. "But it wouldn't hurt to perhaps check out Willy's, keep an ear to the ground, that sort of thing. And even if there isn't a new player in town, there is a power vacuum, things may get chaotic for a while."  
  
"Five by five," Faith winked at him, "girl likes it wild."  
  
Giles winked back at the brunette. "So I've heard." He was most pleased by the stunned look on the Slayer's face at his retort. 


	6. Their Gravest Challenge

A/N: I know I've changed canon here, work with me gang.  
  
Watcher 6 - Their Gravest Challenge  
  
Xander slid under the vampire's left hook only to be grabbed around his throat and flung effortlessly into the air. Landing on his side, he rolled up onto his feet only to catch a side kick to the gut that sent him back down to one knee. Seeing his chance, he snatched at the vampire's grounded foot and pulled sending the vampire crashing to the ground.  
  
"Hi Xand, Angel."  
  
The teen turned to grin at the brunette. "Hi Fai -, ow!" he rubbed at the back of his head where the vampire had slapped him. "No fair!"  
  
Angel grinned at him. "Remember what I told you, keep your focus."  
  
Xander glared good-naturedly. Over the past few weeks, the dislike he'd always felt for Angel had changed to respect for the vampire's fighting skills and sense of honour. Standing he turned to the laughing brunette. "And you don't need to laugh missy," he mock-scolded, "treat your Watcher with a little more respect young lady."  
  
Faith snorted. "Oh yeah, 'cause that tone works so well for Wussley and G," her face turned serious. "It's been four weeks since you became my unofficial Watcher, right?"  
  
"To the day," Xander exchanged a puzzled glance with Angel  
  
"Yeah, eh," the brunette looked down at the floor, her cheeks reddening. "Mrs. S. says that if you still want to date me." The girl looked up, her eyes worried. "You still want to, right?"  
  
Xander grinned. "Well I haven't been snatched up by any super-models so I guess I'm going with a hearty yes."  
  
The Slayer beamed. "Wicked! Joyce says that before we start dating you've got to come round for dinner so," Faith giggled. "She can check your intentions."  
  
"Oh right," suddenly Xander felt very nervous. Hearing Angel's strangled chuckles he glared at the vampire before turning back to his prospective girl-friend. "Tell me she doesn't know we, you know?"  
  
Faith winked. "I haven't told her that we you know, don't know about B though."  
  
"Ever heard the one about walking into a lion's den Xander?" Angel whispered unhelpfully in his ear. Xander groaned.  
  
"Oh did I forget?" interrupted Faith, an evil gleam in her eye. "Mrs S. wants you to come as well."  
  
The vampire's face fell. "Oh shit, not good."  
  
Xander laughed at the vampire's distressed expression. "When does she want us to come round?"  
  
"Tomorrow night at seven," the Slayer grinned. "I can't wait to start dating."  
  
Xander grinned. "You wanna stay and train," he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "on the mat with me."  
  
Faith's face took on a look of mock outrage. "What sort of young lady do you think I am?"  
  
Xander exchanged a puzzled look with Angel. "You're a young lady, when did that happen?"  
  
Angel shrugged. "I know things move fast on the Hellmouth, but still."  
  
The Slayer flipped them the bird. "Bite me," she turned serious, "me and B patrolling tonight?" At Angel's nod, Faith sauntered out of the door.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit," Xander dropped on the mats as soon as the door slammed shut behind the Slayer," Joyce is one scary lady."  
  
"At least she likes you."  
  
"Likes me?" Xander threw his hands up. "She once chased me with a meat cleaver."  
  
Angel's eyes widened before he chuckled. "The love spell?" Xander nodded in confirmation. "Buffy ever tell you about the time her mother backed Spike off with a fire axe."  
  
"Oh brother we're," Xander glanced at his friend, "correction, I'm dead."  
  
"It gets worse," Angel looked deathly serious.  
  
"Worse?" Xander felt close to hyper-ventilation. "How is that possible?"  
  
"We'll need suits."  
  
"SUITS!" Xander screamed; he was definitely teetering on the edge of a panic attack. "Aren't you going over the top?"  
  
The vampire smiled. "Don't you want to impress Joyce?"  
  
"I thought I'd go with witty and charming," he ignored Angel's chuckle to groan. "I guess, but I don't own a suit. And there's no way I'm borrowing one of Giles' tweed."  
  
The vampire grabbed his jacket. "Then we'll have to go shopping."  
  
Xander flushed with shame, Giles gave him an allowance, way more than his dad ever had, but still... "I can't aff-."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll pay," the vampire waved away his protests. "Can't have you showing me up now can I?"  
  
"Thanks Angel."  
  
"No problem," the vampire smiled at him. "And we can have a talk about etiquette while we're out."  
  
Xander's shoulders slumped. "I really, really hate you." The vampire laughed. "Another sign of the apocalypse, a laughing Angel."  
  
* * *  
  
"Xander! Angel! Don't you both look smart?"  
  
Xander forced a smile. He'd nearly had a heart attack when he'd seen the price of the suit Angel had picked out for him, but it did look good - although he'd always held suspicions about men who were so knowledgeable about fashion. "Thanks Joyce," he held out his contribution to the meal, a bunch of flowers. "You're looking pretty divine yourself."  
  
"Why thank you Xander," Joyce beamed as she took the flowers. "As charming as ever. Come in both of you."  
  
Angel nodded politely before kissing the woman on the cheek. "Thank you for the invitation Joyce." The vampire passed the woman a bottle of red wine. At her doubtful look, Angel smiled. "Don't worry, it is wine not blood."  
  
The woman smiled nervously. "Go through, the girls are in the lounge."  
  
"Okay," Xander smiled before falling in step beside the vampire. "I suppose making out's not allowed?" he muttered.  
  
"I'm flattered Xander but you're not really my type."  
  
"Oh, two and a half years and you choose tonight to develop a sense of humour. Not when we're taking on a minor-leaguer like the Master or Spike, oh not it's got to be when we're doing something really dangerous."  
  
Xander opened the lounge door. A split-second later, he was hit in the chest by a brunette whirlwind. "Xander! You're here!"  
  
The young man grinned before picking up the small girl and hugging her. "Did you ever doubt, Dawn Patrol? Sure, there were a couple of trolls trying to stop us, but me and Angel fought our way through."  
  
"Oh you brought him," the girl glared disdainfully at the vampire.  
  
The vampire shuffled from foot to foot. "Hi Dawn," he smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi Angel, come to kidnap me again?"  
  
"Not tonight no."  
  
"Good, 'cause Faith's been teaching me some moves and if you try anything I'll kick you right in the -."  
  
"Dawn!" Joyce's voice boomed in from the kitchen. "We don't speak to guests like that!"  
  
The small girl continues to glare up at the vampire for a few seconds before turning away. "Sorry mom."  
  
"She really hates me," Angel muttered to Xander.  
  
"You kidnap her, try to kill her sister. She really is a spiteful girl," Xander muttered in reply before grinning. "Just give her time. I mean look at me, I tolerate you now." Xander smiled at his girlfriend sat nervously on the couch beside Buffy. "Hi Faith."  
  
The girl stood and grinned uncertainly. "Hi Xand," the Slayer looked down at her ensemble. "Do I look good?"  
  
"Not good exactly," Xander took a second to drink in Faith's knee length black silk dress. "More like devastating. You wouldn't need a stake to slay tonight."  
  
"Pretty smooth Xand," Buffy pulled away from hugging Angel to wink at him.  
  
Xander returned the wink. "Years of practicing in the mirror does that to a guy." Turning to his giggling girlfriend, he took her hand and smiled. "May I have the immense honour of escorting madam to the dining room?"  
  
"Why sir," Faith fluttered her long eyelashes at him, "I'd be honoured."  
  
"What about me!" Dawn was jumping on the spot excitedly.  
  
"Well it's lucky I have two arms so that I can have the pleasure of escorting two ravishing young ladies at once."  
  
"Very James Bond, Xander," Buffy laughed.  
  
"I've been teaching him," Angel interrupted proudly, "he's all grown up now."  
  
"Bite me, Angel."  
  
"Well maybe for dessert. Thanks for offering though."  
  
* * *  
  
"So how's the training going X-man?"  
  
"He's doing well Faith," Angel broke in. "Physically he's nowhere near us of-course but technically he's better than any of us."  
  
"Oh really, we'll have to get some practice in soon. So good in just one month."  
  
Xander felt the blood drain from his face at the quiet menace in Buffy's voice. After glaring at the grinning vampire, he definitely preferred him broody, he spoke. "Actually I've got way more than a month's training. I started training in Judo & Aikido when," he was about to say Buffy ran away but decided to err on the side of diplomacy,"when we broke up from school last year. Plus, remember when I was soldier guy?"  
  
"And Buffy was a noblewoman?" Dawn let out a giggle.  
  
"That's right," Xander's grin died at Buffy's glare. "Anyway working with Angel every night has re-surfaced a lot of the memories. Sgt. Greg Thomas served in the Green Berets in Nam from '68 - '72, and was decorated five times, even got the Congressional Medal of Honour," seeing the females' blanks looks, he sighed, "it's our country's highest military honour. After leaving the military in '73 he spent the rest of the seventies touring the Orient, learning a variety of Martial Arts. Then in 1980 he came home and became a demon hunter until -."  
  
"I'll make a start on dishes."  
  
Xander flinched inwardly at the set look on Mrs. Summers as she walked past him to the kitchen. He leaned across and muttered in Faith's ear, "I just need to step out for a minute, okay?" after eliciting a nod from his Slayer, he kissed her gently on the cheek before rising and following Joyce into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry for talking shop, Mrs. Summers."  
  
Joyce turned towards him, her face tearful. He tore a tissue off the near- by roll and wiped her eyes. The woman smiled at him. "It's nothing you did Xander, I just wish Buffy and Faith were just two normal girls, talking about boys, music, and make-up. And that you and Angel were just two normal boys. I wish we'd never come here that she'd never been chosen, I hate it all."  
  
"I don't know what to say, me and words having a poor relationship but here goes. I'm glad Buff was chosen. And maybe Buffy is too," at Joyce's look he hurried on. "From what she says she was pretty shallow before she was chosen, not at all the great person she is now. If she hadn't moved here, she wouldn't have met the best dad she's ever had in Giles, or the best friend she's ever had in Willow, or Angel," his words trailed off. He was fine with joking, but serious stuff, he didn't do serious.  
  
Buffy's mother smiled. "Or you. I'm not altogether convinced but thanks for trying. I just wish Buffy had taken up with you instead of Angel."  
  
Xander chuckled. "I'm flattered I really am. But you shouldn't dismiss Angel; he's a good guy - not as witty and charming as some, but still. He'd never let anything happen to Buffy."  
  
"Angelus would."  
  
Xander acknowledged the point with a nod. "Yeah, but that won't happen again, he loves Buff too much. Angel's an honourable man; he'd lay down his life for her without a second thought."  
  
"So would you."  
  
Xander shrugged, his cheeks flaming. "I'd do it for any of my girls," he grinned. "Including my Joyce."  
  
The woman laughed. "It's been a long time since I've been called a girl."  
  
"Not that long," he winked, "besides I've got to look after my girl's new mom. I shudder to ask, but how's she been anyway."  
  
Joyce's eyes rolled. "She's settling in fine, Xander. She likes to test the boundaries, but it's mostly just for show, she's doing well. She gets on great with Buffy and especially Dawn. One thing though?"  
  
Xander groaned. "What's she done now?"  
  
"She keeps boring everyone, well except Dawn who loves it, with tales about a certain wonderful Mr. Harris. I do believe someone's quite taken."  
  
"Really?" Xander grinned. "That's always good to know."  
  
* * *  
  
It was just past eleven and they were on their way home after dinner. Faith had wanted to go clubbing but Joyce had very firmly told her that if she didn't have to patrol, she had to go to bed. But still, all in all, a fun night. "Thanks for what you said to Joyce."  
  
Xander's lips tugged up in a smile. "You heard? Damn those bat ears."  
  
Angel chuckled. "I'm glad you've got over your feelings for Buffy. That we can be friends now."  
  
His companion shook his head. "You don't get it do you Angel? It was never about Buffy, not really, I won't lie, I always thought it was wrong that she was with a vampire. But before then, when I first saw you, before I knew you were a vampire, when you were just this GQ model with the muscles and fancy wardrobe I knew I was batting out of my league."  
  
"Nobody's out of your league," Angel said softly, his eyes betraying none of the anger he felt. For all his many qualities and newly acquired skills, years of abuse had left Xander with serious self esteem problems. He just hoped they were solved as the teen got older.  
  
"Whatever," Xander shrugged. "No I started hating you when I discovered you were a vampire sired by the same bitch who turned my best buddy Jesse who I had to stake to save Cordelia."  
  
Angel glanced across at the boy in shock. He'd never realised the youth's hatred for him hadn't been the petulant jealously of a jilted suitor but something far more. "Jesse?" he said cautiously, "I don't think I ever met him."  
  
"You didn't," Angel heard the teen beside him choke back a sob, "I knew him even before I knew Will. He was the only person who knew about my dad," the youth's face flickered in shame, "about my dad beating me. I staked him at the Harvest, the day after he'd been turned. When I found out about you being a bad ass vamp who knew about the Harvest, was supposed to be a good vampire, but did nothing to help, I hated you."  
  
Angel nodded in understanding. "I don't blame you. When Whistler sent me to help Buffy, I was far from convinced that I could make a difference. It was that night in the Master's sewers with you that taught me different. I'm sorry about Jesse."  
  
"Life moves on," Xander sighed, "I hate that he's dead, I really miss him but he wouldn't have wanted me to stand by and let him kill his family and friends. I just wish it had been somebody else who stopped him."  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel reached across and squeezed the youth's shoulder.  
  
The youth nodded gratefully, before looking up at him, a puzzled expression on his face. "Angel, why did you agree to train me, I mean we get on okay but back then."  
  
"Oh, I call you my penance," he chuckled at the teen's glare, "you've always had my potential. The Master's Lair, that night in the school with Spike, backing off Angelus, the Zombie Gang, and confronting Faith all took nerve-."  
  
"Faith wasn't nerve that was idiocy."  
  
"But on the plus side, you got a hot girlfriend out of it. I knew you were loyal to Buffy and that if you were trained that would mean there was another capable fighter to help protect her and the others. All you had to do was show the maturity to ask and to admit what you did the night Buffy sent me to hell."  
  
"About that -."  
  
The vampire waved his companion to silence. "Three vamps coming up from behind, two in front."  
  
The boy's eyes flickered, changing in an instant from warm and humorous to hard and dangerous. "You back, me front?"  
  
"Gets my vote." 


	7. 7

Watcher 7 - Breakdown  
  
Angel stalked over to the three vampires. "Hi guys."  
  
"Angelus, prepare to die," snarled the middle of the trio, a short fat man in his early forties with an ugly face that Angel was surprised anybody would want around for an eternity.  
  
The ensoulled vampire shook his head. "You three kill me? Not on your best night and my worst. By the way your threats? Passé, my girl-friend does them much better."  
  
The short vampire howled in anger before charging forward, Angel's foot flicked out catching the vamp in his stomach, snapping bones and sending his adversary to the ground. Moving forward, Angel grabbed the vampire to his left by his throat and flung him into the remaining standing vampire. As soon as the two vampires crashed to the ground, he rushed over to the fat vampire and thrust a stake through his heart even as fatty leapt to his feet.  
  
Angel raced smoothly on toward the other two vampires, ducking under a left hook to slam his stake into the nearest of the two vampires before kicking the remaining vampire in the knee. The vampire staggered under the impact of the blow and Angel slid into a leg sweep that sent the vampire plummeting face-first to the ground. Before his adversary had chance to recover, Angel crouched down and shoved his stake through the vampire's back and into his heart. Standing, he looked to see how Xander was doing and grimaced.  
  
* * *  
  
"Can't we do this tomorrow? I mean I've got my new suit on, I've just been round to meet my new girlfriend's mom, I really don't want to fight tonight." Xander looked at the two vampires flanking him and sighed. "Be like that."  
  
Lunging forward, he crashed his fist into the face of the vampire to his left, quickly following up with a left hook to the stomach, before finally staking it. At the last second he heard a footfall behind him and felt a hand on his shoulder. Twisting away from the grip, the teen let out a curse as he heard his jacket tear.  
  
"You bastard!" he shouted. "That's my new suit!" he drove a foot into the vampire's groin, as the vampire doubled up, he propelled a knee into the monster's nose shattering it. The vampire dropped onto his hands and knees wailing for mercy but Xander was merciless, after powering a foot into the creature's ribs, he grabbed him by the shirt collar and seat of the pants and flung him head-first into a near-by headstone.  
  
"Xander, I'll buy you a new suit, just stake him already."  
  
The youth looked over at the ensoulled vampire and winked. "Just be a moment." Xander turned back to the now standing vampire, ducked beneath a left hook to crash a punch into the beast's armpit before finally staking it.  
  
Xander turned to face a scowling Angel. "That was stupid, playing with him like that. What if he'd been a powerful vamp like Spike or me? Always take the kill."  
  
Xander smiled, he knew Angel was right but it wasn't in his nature to take criticism from the vampire lying down. "Another vampire like you? God I hope not."  
  
* * *  
  
"Hi Xand, so how do you think last night went?"  
  
Grinning at the sound of his girlfriend's sultry voice, Xander turned from his locker to face her. As always his first sight of her took his breath away, dressed in just a pair of jeans and a light blue blouse, she looked like a million dollars. "Depends on if you mean before or after the vampire attack."  
  
Worry entered the Slayer's beguiling brown eyes. "You okay honey?"  
  
He smiled reassuringly before stroking his girlfriend's silk black hair. "Didn't lay a finger on me sweetie. Tore my damn suit though."  
  
His Slayer's ruby-red lips parted in a smirk. "Didn't lay a finger on you, eh? Better not let anybody but me lay a finger on you."  
  
He gulped as Faith's fingers began to lightly stroke his chest. "I'll bear that in mind." He lowered his head to kiss her.  
  
"Hey lookee, it's the nerd and the tramp. Say Harris, when you've finished with her, throw her my way. Lips like that she'll be able to suck start a Harley."  
  
Xander's blood boiled at the hurt and humiliation he saw in Faith's chocolate brown eyes. He grabbed her around her waist as she started after the three laughing footballers. "Cool it Faith," he whispered in her ear, "remember control baby. Chill."  
  
His girlfriend glared at him for a few seconds before nodding. "Five by five," she sighed, "I better get to class."  
  
"Good girl," Xander forced a smile as his girl started off down the corridor. His face hardened as he glanced in the direction the footballers had gone. "I on the other hand," he hurried down the school corridors and caught up with the footballers outside the science labs.  
  
"You see the look on Harris' face. It was fuckin' hilarious. What a loser like that doing with a babe like that anyway? She's football team property, a looker like that. She must be easy though if she's with -."  
  
Xander let out a bestial snarl as he grabbed Percy West's thick shoulder and spun the footballer round to face him before butting him hard in the nose. Even as the youth's nose disappeared in a torrent of blood, Xander drove his knee into his unprepared opponent's groin. Sensing another footballer closing on his right, he stepped towards the gridiron star and drove the point of his elbow upwards into the jock's mouth, sending teeth flying, before following up with a sweep that took the youth's legs out from behind.  
  
Upon straightening, he was rocked by a punch to the side of the head that he only partially managed to avoid. Grunting slightly at the pain, he bent his knees slightly, allowing a follow-up right cross to pass harmlessly over his head, before again straightening and levelling his rival with a fast three punch combination to the head followed by a palm-strike to the chest.  
  
Even as the third footballer left his feet, Xander was stung by a shot to the jaw from West. "You're dead Harris!"  
  
Ignoring the threat, he ducked under a second punch to the head and shrugged off a crunching thump to the stomach before grabbing hold of West's arm and throwing him face-first through the near-by toilet door. After following the footballer into the lavatory, he blocked a right to the head on his forearm before sweeping the footballer's legs from underneath him. Grabbing the stunned footballer, he dragged him over to the urinal and dumped him in face-first. Pushing West's head down, he spoke, his voice cold. "This is a gentle warning West; Faith is off limit to you and your goons. Try and hurt her again, and I'll make sure you'll never play collegiate ball. Understand?" Taking the footballer's muffled sobs as a yes he stood and slammed a foot into the footballer's ribs before leaving. "Never did like bullies."  
  
* * *  
  
"So Mr. Harris you start a fight with three of our football stars. Can you think of any reason why I shouldn't suspend you?" Snyder glared at the youth sat opposite him. What he wouldn't do to wipe the smug look from the boy's face.  
  
"Now what sort of idiot do you think I am?" the boy raised a hand and smiled, "no, don't answer that. I didn't start anything, I just confronted them about insulting Faith and they attacked me," the young man shrugged. "So I dealt with the problem."  
  
Snyder slammed his hands on the desk separating him from the youth and stood. "You've dented this school's chances for athletic glory for that tramp-."  
  
"Careful," the principal felt a chill at the complete of emotion in the teen's voice and the stoniness of his face. "I tore through three footballers bigger than me at once, what do you think I could do to you?"  
  
The principal felt the blood drain from his face. Somehow, he knew it wasn't a bluff. "Don't you threaten me in my office," he blustered.  
  
The youth smiled evilly. "You won't always be in your office. And let's be honest, who would care or miss you if you disappeared? So am I suspended?"  
  
The principal glared impotently at the youth. He'd love to punish the impudent brat but there was no proof that he'd started the fight. The three footballers he'd fought were too scared to admit what had happened and all eye witnesses' accounts were inconclusive and contradictory. And there was something about Harris that suggested his words weren't a bluff, without the Mayor's support he didn't dare go up against Giles and his gang. "Just get out of my office."  
  
The youth winked. "All you had to was ask."  
  
* * *  
  
"What were you playing at you stupid bloody idiot!" Giles roared at the youth. "Starting fights at school. Do you have no discipline? Have you listened to nothing that Angel and I have taught you?"  
  
"I won't let anybody hurt her," Xander's voice was low and controlled, but Giles could see the raging emotion in the boy's eyes.  
  
"Faith is hardly your concern. I am more than a little concerned about your growing relationship with my Slayer. I might have to recommend that Faith is moved away from your influence-."  
  
Giles opened his mouth to tell the junior Watcher to shut up. Too late. His eyes flickering hard, Xander surged to his feet, grabbed the surprised Watcher by his tie, and threw him down a near-by table scattering books. Wesley attempted to rise but the enraged youth had by his throat, forcing him back. "Two things, you pompous prick. Only Giles and Angel can use that tone with me. And most importantly," Xander began to tighten the Watcher's tie, causing Wesley to gasp for air. "You try and mess with me and Faith, and I will kill you."  
  
Finally Giles found his voice. "Xander! Let him go immediately!" It was an effort to keep his voice steady. After a second the boy released his grip and pushed his prisoner off the table and to the floor. The boy moved towards the crumpled body, possibly to kick him but Giles snapped out an order. "No Xander. Get out of here! Go home!"  
  
The boy nodded and walked out of the library, his head bowed; the few students in the library scattering out of his way. Once the boy had left, Giles turned to his fellow Watcher, his eyes like chipped ice. "You damn fool," he growled in disgust. "You're just incapable of keeping your mouth shut aren't you? For the first time in her life Faith feels happy, protected, but that's just not good enough is it?"  
  
"Mr Giles," Wesley's snooty arrogance was back in full force. "My Slayer's happiness isn't my concern only her effectiveness."  
  
Giles shook his head in disbelief. "She's not a soddin' tool; she's a frightened teenage girl. Every time you open your mouth you just confirm my first impression that you're an idiot." His head still shaking; the former Watcher walked into the inner office to phone Angel.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm teaching you these skills to fight vampires and demons, not school bullies! Just what are you playing at?"  
  
"For seventeen years I've let people, my dad, school bullies, pick on me," Angel watched as the youth's body began to shake and tears started to roll down his face. "Nobody's going to hurt me or my friends ever again. And especially Faith."  
  
The ensoulled vampire looked at the crying youth, his own stomach clenching in pain. Xander's father had destroyed him, oh to be Angelus and locked in an elevator with that bastard for a day. Sighing, he pointed at the couch. "You can sleep here tonight Xander, I'm just going out."  
  
* * *  
  
"Given what you tell me I can only conclude that Xander is under-going some sort of breakdown. Years of abuse and the last 2 ½ years battling on the hellmouth have taken their toll. Add to that possession by a hyena, a pack animal, and he is fiercely protective of us all, particularly Faith. That's even without considering the possible trauma of the soldier who once possessed him. Anything he perceives as a threat, no matter how slight is dealt with ruthlessly."  
  
"What can we do for him?" Angel asked.  
  
Giles' forehead creased in thought. "I understand from Buffy you meditate to help control your demons."  
  
The vampire nodded. "Yes."  
  
"You can teach him the techniques to help control his emotions. The rest of us can help by providing him with the care and security he's never received."  
  
Angel nodded and stood, pausing as a thought struck him. "What about him being Faith's Watcher?" he asked. "I hate to be cold-blooded but can he be considered responsible?"  
  
The Watcher grimaced. "You have a point, and I've already considered this problem. Unfortunately our own actions have manoeuvred us into a corner. Both Faith and Xander are fiercely protective of one another, as evidenced by today's events. Separating them with only retard both of their recoveries at best, or even provoke a violent reaction from them at worst. Anyway," the Watcher sighed, "I believe Xander will bear watching but he's proven to be a resilient character in the past and I'm sure he'll begin to recover soon."  
  
The vampire nodded, but he was far from convinced. Still, as Giles said it wasn't like they had many options. 


	8. 8

Watcher 8 _- A New Player In Town  
  
Spike was nervous. It wasn't a feeling he was used to and he didn't like it. Ever since running from Sunnydale things had gone to hell for him, his Dru had left him, and he'd become a laughing stock in the demonic community - behind his back, no-one was stupid enough to laugh at him to his face. Sighing, Spike glanced around him. Of the other five vampires in the darkened room with him only one had less power than him and two of them were older than the poofter. He was in the big leagues. "Bloody marvellous," he muttered.  
  
The door swung open. Spike groaned as he recognised the vampire stood in the opening. "Dalton," he'd been wrong, he wasn't in the big leagues, he was knee-deep in the shit and sinking fast. "Bloody marvellous."  
  
* * *  
  
"G, what's wrong with Xander?"  
  
Giles looked carefully at the brunette Slayer sat opposite him. Three days had passed since the 'incident' that had become the talk of Sunnydale High. "Faith, this is your counselling session. We're here to talk about your problems, not Xander's."  
  
"I know but," the teenager glanced down at the floor. "He's helped me a lot and I want to help him too. I'm worried about him."  
  
The Watcher kept his face impassive but inwardly he rejoiced at the change in the Slayer. Faith, concerned about someone other than herself? "Very well," it would be a shame to waste this break-through by refusing to discuss the matter; the brunette would only become convinced that he didn't trust her. He plunged into an explanation of Xander's behaviour omitting the part about Xander's hyena considering Faith his mate for fear of 'freaking her out', he believed that was the yank teenager vernacular.  
  
"So this all the fault of Xand's pa?" Faith asked quietly.  
  
"In large part, yes."  
  
"Maybe I should pay him a visit."  
  
"No, Faith. Violence is not the answer!" Giles glared at the Slayer until she dropped her gaze.  
  
"So how do we help him?"  
  
The Watcher sighed in relief, his own reaction to Xander's father had been angry but controlled but Faith always had a problem with control and if she confronted Mr. Harris it could well end in the buffoon's death and while the bastard's death didn't worry him one iota, the affect it would have on his Slayer did. "We have to show Xander that he is loved by us all and that he is worthy of our regard."  
  
The Slayer smiled slowly and nodded. "I can do that."  
  
* * *  
  
"Faith, what are you doing here?" Xander's eyes narrowed. "More to the point, what are you wearing?"  
  
The brunette twirled. "One of B's summer dresses. You like?"  
  
"Well Buff never filled it like that ow!" Xander rubbed his arm where the Slayer had punched his arm. "Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here? And what's in the hamper?"  
  
"Duh. What do you usually put in a hamper?"  
  
"Knowing you, S & M equipment? Ow! That really hurt." Xander rubbed his shin where the Slayer had kicked him.  
  
"Serves you right, I'm trying to be all lady-like and you keep jerking my chain," Faith leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Get your coat; we're going to the park for a picnic."  
  
"I still think the S&M idea was a valid choice," Xander muttered before grinning and kissing his girlfriend on the forehead. "You planned this with Giles last night didn't you? That's why he told me to take the day off school."  
  
"Busted," Faith blushed.  
  
"Not that I'm complaining, but what's the big fuss?"  
  
"Just wanted to show my guy that he's special." The Slayer squeezed his hand. "So come on, grab your coat. Time's a wasting."  
  
* * *  
  
"So you want anything else, Xand?" Faith asked as she draped her arm across her man's chest.  
  
"Just a kiss from my favourite Slayer."  
  
"Can do," Faith reached up and pressed her lips against her guy's for a few seconds before expertly working her tongue into the man's receptive mouth. After a while she pulled away and dropped back down beside the teen. "Xand, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yes, you are the best looking girl in Sunnydale."  
  
"Only Sunnydale?"  
  
"Yeah, but look at the competition."  
  
"Listen buster, there is no competition," Faith nudged her boyfriend in the ribs before turning serious. "Xand, don't you think you over-reacted a little with West and his goons?"  
  
"Not you too," Xander's voice hardened, became angry and betrayed. "What was picnic for? Soften me up for the big lecture?"  
  
The Slayer forced down her hurt at the suspicion in her boyfriend's voice. "No, Xand, no lecture. I appreciate you trying to protect me, I really do, nobody's looked after me before. I'm just worried," her voice caught and trembled. "I've never had a guy care about me like you do. I don't want to lose you, for you to stop being the sweet, funny guy I've fallen for. I don't want you to stop being the guy who cared enough about a scared kid to stop her from running."  
  
Xander raised a hand and started to stroke her hair. "Faith, I'm sorry I snapped at you," the teen's tone softened. "You don't have to worry about me changing. You know why?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Because changing might cost me you."  
  
The Slayer beamed. "Good answer," she reached across and kissed Xander on the cheek. He'd be five by five; she'd make sure of it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it," Xander ducked beneath the vampire's swing before thrusting his stake into its undead heart. He sidestepped another's head-long charge before tripping the vampire and slamming his stake through its back. Wiping the resulting dust off him, he turned to Angel and grinned. His friend was facing off against a vampire nearly a foot shorter than him, this should be over quickly. "Hurry up Angel. We've got a double date to make. You know how antsy the girls get if we're late."  
  
"Xander, run for it," came the terse reply.  
  
His brow furrowed in puzzlement. "I'm not leaving you bud. Besides, there's only one vamp."  
  
His friend's head snapped towards him, showing him his demonic face. "Xand go! Get Buffy & Faith, and warn Giles that Lee Cheng's in town. Go!"  
  
Compelled by the firmness in the ensoulled vampire's tone, Xander hurried away, his heart pounding furiously. He could almost have sworn the ensoulled vampire was scared. He'd barely run two hundred yards when two shapes stepped out of the shadows in front of him. He swallowed as he recognised one of the figures. "Hi Spike, good to see you're back raising property prices again," he smiled weakly. "So Dru ever come to her senses and leave that slime demon?" he gulped at the vampire's answering growl. "I'm guessing that's a no then?"  
  
"Bloody hell whelp, you never did know what to keep your trap shut did you?"  
  
"That's what it says on my school reports," Xander admitted candidly as he edged his hand into his jacket. "So who's your friend," he nodded towards Spike's companion, an African-American in a sharp business suit. "Decided to try your luck with guys now? Here's a quick tip Willy, you should have waited for a personality transplant first."  
  
Spike's face darkened. "His name's Mr. Trick, he used to work for a master vampire your bird killed," the vampire grinned evilly. "He's looking forward to getting his hands on her hot little body."  
  
"Like hell," Xander snarled. Surging forward, he ducked beneath a right cross only to charge onto a left hook to the jaw that sent him staggering backwards. As he tried to regain his balance, Mr. Trick grabbed his stake arm and twisted, ripping the stake from his hand. His yell of pain was cut off by a body shot from Spike that drove the air from his lungs and cracked a rib. Legs buckling, he fell to his knees and then into unconsciousness as Spike's fist collided with his jaw.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith glanced at her watch worriedly. "They're nearly half an hour late B."  
  
"I know. I'll phone Angel, you see if they left Giles'."  
  
The brunette nodded. Her fingers shook as she dialled the phone number. After fourteen rings she hung up. "No answer."  
  
Buffy shook her head. "None at Angel's either."  
  
"That means they left but," god, Faith couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating, "never got here."  
  
"I know," her friend swallowed hard. "We know that Angel was meeting Xander at Giles' before coming here. Let's re-trace their steps and see if we can find any clues."  
  
Faith nodded before standing on suddenly unsteady legs. "Sounds like a plan B."  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What have you found Faith?" Buffy ran over to her sister Slayer. "Oh no."  
  
The blonde crouched down beside her sister Slayer, her heart pounding with fear. In the middle of the Sunnydale Superior Cemetery there lay two groups of tell-tale dustpiles, one of two, another of five. The Slayer took a breath before glancing across at Faith.  
  
As scared as she felt, Faith looked terrified. If god forbid she lost Angel she still had her mom, sis, Giles, and Willow. But Faith, part of Faith still believed that only Xander truly cared about her. She reached across and hugged the younger Slayer. "Faith, they'll be fine." She forced a laugh. "They know what we'll do to them if they aren't. Let's get to the library."  
  
The other Slayer nodded slowly before stumbling to her feet. "Sure B." 


	9. 9

Watcher 9 - Angel's Urges  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to risk your life in such a manner. After all, Angel is for all the assistance he has given us just a vampire. As for Mr. Harris he is -."  
  
Wesley was cut off by the scrape of Faith's chair flying backwards just half a second before she grabbed the Watcher around the throat and lifted him into the air, kicking and choking. "Be very careful Wussley," she growled dangerously. "You're talking about the best guy I've ever met, someone worth ten of ya. I'm wicked pissed and looking for someone to unleash on. And if you keep flapping your gums you'll get yourself nominated."  
  
"Faith!" the Slayer glanced at Giles' determined face. "Don't waste all of your hard work on him. He's not worth it."  
  
After a tension-filled moment, Faith released her grip and dropped the shaken Englishman back in his chair. "Next time you're dissing G, remember he saved you from a long stay at Sunnydale Hospital." She turned to Buffy. "What's the what B? Off to Willy's?"  
  
The blonde Slayer nodded. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
Willy groaned as the bar door crashed open and the two Slayers walked in, he'd only just got the place cleaned up from the last time they'd visited. It just wasn't natural the way his place emptied when they entered, two babes like that should have patrons flocking in not stampeding out. He forced a smile as the two women approached the bar. The grim expressions the two beauties wore couldn't be good news. "Hello ladies, and may I say that as usual it's a pleas-."  
  
His greeting was abruptly cut off by the brunette grabbing him around his collar and throwing over the counter and onto the hard wooden floor. "Shit Slayer," his voice trailed off as he noted the homicidal rage in the girl's eyes.  
  
"We don't have time to mess around," the brunette warned. "Who's taken our boys?"  
  
"Your boys? You, with a steady? I've heard your rep-," his head was nearly knocked clean off by a back-handed slap from the cold-eyed Slayer. Willy swallowed, he quickly realised that while Summers had some restraint about hurting humans, the new Slayer obviously didn't. "I don't know much 'cept a lot of the minor vamps have been real scared, some major players in the vampire world have come to Sunnydale to play."  
  
"Names and numbers Willy, we need names," said the blonde. "Otherwise Faith will have to start hitting you again."  
  
"There's seven, but I don't know all their names - there's your old bud Spike, a black guy by the name of Mr. Trick," he saw the brunette blanch, " a real ugly guy by the name of Dalton, and a Chink by the name of Lee Cheng. That's it, that's all I know I swear."  
  
The blonde dropped a twenty dollar bill on his chest. "Thanks Willy. Next time answer straight away, it's usually less painful that way." The blonde looked up at Faith. "Back to the library. Let's see if G knows who Dalton or Cheng is. Oh and Willy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"If I find out you've lied, I'll send Faith back on her own to see you."  
  
* * *  
  
"Xander, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Aside from my cracked rib, bruised jaw, and dislocated wrist, never better. You?"  
  
"My injuries have more or less healed already."  
  
"Lucky you," the teen winced, Angel noted with concern the youth looked almost grey with pain. "Who was that Lee Cheng you were fighting with?"  
  
"One of the Council's dirtiest little secrets. He was a Watcher in the 1680s, a superb Martial Artist," Angel grimaced; the beating he'd taken was brutal testament to that. "His potential was called as the Slayer in 1684, and thanks in large part to Cheng's training, Mai-Ling became acknowledged as one of the best Slayers ever. But in 1689, Cheng was diagnosed with cancer and in return for eternal life he betrayed his Slayer to the local vampire lord."  
  
"What a prince, I couldn't see G-Man doing that to Buffy or Faith."  
  
"No, you're right. But then again most Watchers of my acquaintance," Angel raised an eyebrow, acquaintance, what he really meant was tortured and killed, "are more like Wesley than Giles."  
  
"Isn't that reassuring, the fate of the world in their hands. Gets me just jumping up and down for joy."  
  
"How did he get you? I put up quite a fight; you must have a mile away at least."  
  
The youth sighed. "Cheng must have Spike and some guy called Trick working for him 'cause I ran into them just seconds after leaving you."  
  
Angel felt a hollow pit form in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head slowly. "Doesn't make sense. Cheng is muscle, not a leader. There must be somebody else involved."  
  
"As astute as ever Angelus."  
  
"Oh shit," Angel groaned. Their bad night had just got a hell of a lot worse.  
  
* * *  
  
"And who's this Dalton dude?"  
  
Giles glanced up from the books spread across the table to the nervously pacing brunette Slayer. "Dalton is an extremely old vampire turned approximately around 1450 by none other than the Master."  
  
"Oh that name gives me such fuzzy feelings."  
  
Giles chose to ignore Buffy's muttered interruption. "Dalton soon amassed quite a reputation for cruelty and depravity. The Master became very proud of Dalton and when he turned Darla, he shared her with Dalton completely. When Darla ran off with Angelus, the Master was disappointed but Dalton was enraged. Until the gaining of his soul, Dalton and Angelus attempted to kill one another on numerous occasions -."  
  
"Shit B," growled Faith. "What is it with our boy? Every time he gets his cock out everything goes to shit!"  
  
"Yes thank you Faith, the highly disturbing visual your words has conjured up is most helpful," Giles said sarcastically. "The question is how do we proceed?"  
  
"I could do a locater spell," offered Willow. "I'd need something of Xander's, something precious, Angel wouldn't be any use what with him being a vampire and this being the hellmouth."  
  
"I've got something Red," Faith offered. "But I've got to have it back; it's the first thing Xand ever gave to me." At the Wicca's nod, she reached around her neck and pulled a gold cross on a chain over her head. The Slayer glanced self-consciously at him. "He said Ms. Calendar give it him as a good luck charm on his birthday."  
  
Giles forced a smile; just the mention of Jenny sent a stab of pain through his heart. "I'm sure Jenny would approve of its new owner."  
  
The Slayer blushed. "Thanks G, means a lot."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're telling me I'm here because of your urges!"  
  
Angel winced. From the dangerous look in Xander's eyes he should be grateful there wasn't any jagged wood near-by. "Xander, it not quite like that -."  
  
"Darla, Drusilla! And you still hadn't learnt anything by the time you got to Buff! What are you, the vampire world's answer to Homer Simpson?"  
  
"You tell him boy," Dalton chuckled.  
  
Xander glared at the ancient vampire. "Was I talking to you pigface?"  
  
The words had barely left the youth's mouth when the vampire darted across the floor and grabbed the teen around the throat, lifting him off the dusty floor. Angel growled and started forward, only for Spike, Mr. Trick, and Cheng to intercept and hold him back, forcing him to watch helplessly as Dalton slapped the struggling youth across the face, drawing blood from the teen's nose and mouth, before shaking him violently and throwing him to the floor. "Leave him alone!" he bellowed, knowing in his heart of hearts his protests would be in vain. "It's me you want!"  
  
Dalton turned towards him, a cold glint in his merciless eyes. "Leave him alone?" the master vampire grabbed the dazed youth's hair and dragged him off the ground. "But where's the fun in that?"  
  
"If you hurt him there won't be a stone you can hide under. If I don't get you, Buffy or Faith will, and I promise if Faith gets you, you'll wish Angelus caught up with you instead."  
  
Angel saw a flicker in his grand-childe's eyes but Dalton merely laughed. "You really are a strange one Angelus. I could almost understand your attraction to the Slayer. She's strong, capable, dangerous, but this creature," Dalton kicked Xander's crumpled body, the boy groaned. "Is just prey. Why do you waste time with such cattle?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "You couldn't comprehend his worth. And in that I pity you but," the ensoulled vampire looked up, his eyes hard, "that pity won't prevent me from killing you or anybody who hurts him."  
  
"Maybe I can find what's so fascinating about the brat."  
  
Angel's mouth dried with unbidden desire as he stared at the newcomer stood in the cellar's doorway. The interloper was a tall, elegant woman with waist-length silver-blond hair and unfathomable grey eyes set in an almost elfin face. Her curvy frame was clothed in a flimsy dress that somehow managed the amazing feat of fully covering her while hiding nothing.  
  
Dalton smiled coldly. "Ah, Lady de Sade," the vampire turned back to him, his smile widening at the look of horror on his face. "I see you recognise the Lady's name. Even before her turning during the French Revolution she worked as a confessor for the revolution, torturing admissions out of the nobility. It's a skill she's only refined since becoming one of the blessed, technology is such an aid in her calling. I'd hired her to deal with you, but now." The vampire glanced down at the crumpled body at his feet. "I think I'll allow her to have some fun with your friend first. Keep listening," Dalton smirked at him before passing Xander's limp frame to the lady.  
  
Suddenly Xander exploded into action, slamming his head into the lady's face. The vampiress staggered backwards in surprise and Xander followed up with a side-kick to the stomach that sent the female vampire crumpling to the ground.  
  
A smile flickered across Angel's face. If the boy dived for the open door, he might escape. Instead, he twisted and dived towards him. Cheng leapt towards the youth hitting him with a clothesline that sent him crashing to the floor in a heap. Dalton walked over to the body and chuckled. "That was foolish."  
  
"No it wasn't," Angel snarled as Spike and Trick strained to hold him back. "It was brave and loyal, two qualities you have no concept of."  
  
Dalton laughed mockingly. "You really are attached to the boy," the vampire looked down and sneered. "He's just fodder, food at worst, a few hours of entertainment at best. Dalton glanced towards the other vampires. "Take him out, but make sure he's near enough to hear his pet scream."  
  
Angel's shoulders slumped in defeat. Too late he realised that Xander was possibly the best friend he'd ever had. Not one of the gang of drunks he'd hung around with while alive would have risked themselves to try and save him. As for Angelus, well master vampires didn't have friends only enemies and cowering minions. As for Angel, well his love of literature and poetry had found a kindred soul in Giles, but Angelus' return had ruined that. Now though, in the past two months he'd come to admire Xander's loyalty, generosity, and determination, and even enjoy bantering with him.  
  
All of the Scoobies were remarkable, each one of them had a flaw that somehow paradoxically strengthened rather than weakened them. He considered them all his friends; it was a shame he just had to die before he found them. Still, it was better than not finding them at all. 


	10. 10

Watcher 10 - Whatever It Took  
  
"Wakey, wakey boy."  
  
"Name's Xander bitch, don't you forget it because I'm the guy who's going to be ramming a stake into your heart." Xander glanced around quickly, his heart sinking as he took in his predicament. As situations went he'd been in better. The Master's Lair, the She-Mantis' den, the showdown with Angelus, the confrontation with the Zombie gang, and facing Faith in the alley - all preferable to this.  
  
He was hung by his arms from the centre of the ceiling of a cold, grey wall, dangling just inches from the floor. He'd been stripped to the waist and facing him stood a woman who made Drusilla look like a poster child for sanity and rational behaviour. "Good to see the old Harris luck is holding," he muttered. His blood chilled as he noticed the table stood next to the silver-haired vampiress. On it lay a variety of ghastly instruments - a selection of whips, a set of electrodes, a hammer, a blow- torch, a number of knives as well as a.  
  
He shuddered at the ice-cold touch of the vampiress' hand on his face. "You broke my nose," the demon said softly.  
  
Xander forced a grin. "I don't suppose you'd accept my apology and a bunch of flowers?"  
  
"Oh, I don't mind," the vampiress purred as she raked her long nails down his chest, drawing blood and making him hiss in pain. De Sade leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Means you have spirit, I like breaking those with spirit, when they shatter they make the most beautiful noise."  
  
"Lovely," Xander felt his lips dry, "what it is with me and women? They all seem to work on the kill or cure principle." He swallowed as the vampiress glided over to the table and picked up a knife. "I don't suppose we could just go for a coffee, maybe take in a movie?" he forced a note of levity into his voice. "This is a little heavy for a first date, I don't usually crack open the bondage gear until at least the tenth date."  
  
"Jokes, jokes. All very amusing," the vampiress laughed softly before turning a pair of ice-cold eyes on him, "but how will the jester amuse us without his tongue?" Xander let out a gasp of fear as the vampiress ran the blunt edge of the knife across his face.  
  
* * *  
  
"Listening to the whelp's screaming is all very entertaining but I still reckon it'll be better if he," Spike indicated the seated Angel who returned his sneer with a helpless glare, "was in the same room watching."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Mr. Trick started towards the ensoulled vampire.  
  
"Just one problem." Spike slammed a stake into the back of the African- American vampire. "You're dust." The vampire turned to his grand-sire. "Well bloody help Peaches!"  
  
Angel leapt off his chair and lunged towards Cheng only to be knocked to the ground by a kick to the stomach. Seizing his opportunity, Spike leapt forward, his stake arcing downwards at the Oriental vampire's heart only for his adversary to grab his stake hand and throw him to into the wall. "Bloody hell," he cursed as he slid down the wall. "Bugger's strong."  
  
Spike rose to meet the Oriental only to be caught by a knifehand to the throat that sent him to his knees. Seeing his grand-sire rising behind his adversary, Spike lunged forward, taking a hard knee to the face, catching his opponent around the waist, and knocking him backwards into the splinter wielded by Angel. The instant Cheng exploded into dust Spike was caught by a thunderous punch to the jaw that sent him back to the floor. "What's your game Spike?"  
  
"Bloody hell mate, suspicious aren't you? Try and help a bloke," he dabbed gingerly at his bloodied lip. Getting a soul didn't appear to have made his grand-sire's punches any lighter. "One, I remember blondie dropping an organ on me for hurting you, from what I've heard of the whelp's bird that's one bint I really don't want to piss off. And two, Dalton doesn't remember it but he tried to kill me and Dru in the twenties. And three, he's planning on opening the hellmouth, I like the status quo too much to risk the world." He waited warily until Angel offered him his hand. Taking it he climbed to his feet. "So what's the plan?"  
  
* * *  
  
The door to the cell crashed open under a single kick. Angel's eyes hardened as he saw the boy's wretched state. "You're dead De Sade," he grated before charging forward, his demonic face showing.  
  
De Sade leapt towards the tool ridden table, her fingers for the blow torch lying there. Just as the vampiress' fingers closed on her target, the table was knocked away. The vampiress looked up in shock. Spike shrugged and smirked. "Sorry pet."  
  
Even as De Sade lunged for the bleached blonde vampire Angel threw a stake to his grand-childe. The torturer's eyes widened in shock as she ran onto the stake and exploded into dust. Satisfied that the threat was over, Angel spun around to face Xander.  
  
"Oh no," the words came out as a whisper as he surveyed his friend's wretched condition. Blood was streaming down from the boy's nostrils, both his eyes were swollen shut, and his jaw was covered with bruises. His back was bloody and raw from repeated whipping, while his front was covered in bruises, burns, and knife wounds. Climbing up on a near-by chair, he untied the youth and eased him down, cradling him in his arms. "Bloody hell Peaches, I've never seen you treat anyone 'cept the Darla and Dru like that. Hey, that shiny soul of yours hasn't turned you qu-."  
  
"Be careful Spike," he growled, "be very careful. Otherwise I might just forget to tell Buffy and Faith that you helped me." Angel turned back to the comatose youth. "Xander? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Bloody hell, can't you hear his heartbeat?"  
  
"He might have brain damage."  
  
"With him how would you know? Look mate we have to get out of here."  
  
Angel nodded before lifting the youth over his shoulders. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Leaving so soon Angel? And Spike, changing sides?"  
  
"Never liked you much Dalton?" Spike shouted back before whispering at Angel. "Peaches, you big poof, I hope you've got a plan."  
  
"Ever watch westerns," he replied with a smile as he watched the twenty or so vampires surround them.  
  
"Westerns? What the bloody hell you talking about?" A door at the back of the factory crashed open and half a dozen figures rushed in.  
  
"Cavalry's arrived Spike."  
  
Spike grinned wolfishly at him. "Put down the whelp, poofter. It's time to fight back to back."  
  
Angel laughed, feeling the demon inside him rejoice at the thought of violence. "Takes you back doesn't it?"  
  
* * *  
  
Faith looked anxiously through the brawling melee, searching for any sign of her boyfriend; she didn't know what she'd do if anything had happened to her baby. A smile flickered across her face as she spotted him guarded by Angel only to disappear when she registered his condition and the numbers encircling his protectors.  
  
"Nobody's hurting my baby," she snarled before starting forward, slamming a side kick in the gut of a vampire approaching her from left. Even as the vampire crumpled, she sidestepped another's charge leaving her stake for the vampire to run on before spinning round, kick the first vampire square in the balls before staking its descending body.  
  
She turned back towards her love and started forward. Suddenly a pair of hands encircled her neck from behind. Before her attacker had a chance to tighten their grip she slammed her head backwards, shattering her attacker's knee, and drove her right heel into the vampire's shin. Faith pulled away from the vampire's loosening grip, turned, blocked a left cross on her shoulder, and staked him.  
  
"Well you're a fiery one. You must be the Bostonian Slayer I've been hearing about."  
  
Faith's eyes flickered around; the fighting had broken down into groups, the largest number surrounding her boy and his protectors, before resting on the vampire stood before her. He was short, an inch or so shorter than her, but thickly built with a face that had begun to show a vampire's age. Her eyes rested on the sword in the vampire's hands she drew her own and allowed her stake to clatter to the floor. "You're going to pay for what you've done to my boy, ugly."  
  
The vampire laughed mockingly. "Yes you've done about as good a job protecting him as you made of protecting your first Watcher."  
  
Faith felt a surge of rage engulf her. Darting forward, she ducked under a sword swing from the Master vampire and into a knee to the face. Rocked by the impact she staggered backwards, twisting away from an attempted thrust at her heart only for the blade to slice through her shoulder, ripping open a bloody channel.  
  
Biting her top lip prevent from screaming her pain, Faith gazed at her grinning opponent. "You're not very good Slayer," he taunted. "Ah well. Perhaps your counterpart will be better."  
  
Just the mention of Buffy got her competitive juices flowing, she was sick of being disregarded, considered as second-best, only Xander thought of her as number one. "You'll never find out." After feinting with a head slash she thrust at Dalton's belly but the vampire sidestepped and countered with a swing at her knees that she leapt over before landing a drop-kick in the vampire's chest and smoothly backwards somersaulting to land on her feet ten feet away.  
  
The vampire winced and staggered but remained on his feet. "Better than I thought," he taunted, "but you're still going to die." Suddenly the vampire thrust at her neck, she twisted away from the attack only to let out an agonised scream when the vampire pulled a dagger out of her belt and thrust it into the forearm of her sword-arm causing her sword to clatter to the floor.  
  
"You'll be my fourth Slayer," taunted the vampire as he back-handed her to the floor. She stared up defiantly at the vampire. She wouldn't beg or grovel, it wasn't her style and it didn't do any good with humans or vampires anyway. She'd meet death head on; she just wished she'd told Xander how much he meant to her.  
  
"Not bloody likely!" Suddenly a crossbow quarrel hit the Master Vampire's in the right eye. As the screaming vampire staggered backwards, Faith rolled towards her sword and, ignoring the pain in his arm, lifted the blade and quickly decapitated the vampire.  
  
A grin on her face, she turned to thank Giles only for her mouth to drop open at the sight of Wesley coolly re-loading his crossbow. "Wes."  
  
The young Watcher smiled a most unweslike smile. "I couldn't let him get my Slayer could I? Now go and see to your young man."  
  
"Damn straight!" A grin on her face, Faith dived back into the fight. Xander was going to be five by five. Whatever it took. 


	11. 11

Watcher 11  
  
"Come on Xand honey you've got to wake up. Prom's three weeks off, and this girl's not gonna take a coma as an excuse for not having a date." Faith stroked her boyfriend's hair even as she fought back tears. It was three days since they'd rescued Xander and Angel from Dalton's gang, and Xander still hadn't regained consciousness. Although his physical injuries were many and painful the doctors thought that wasn't the reason he hadn't worked up. They said his mind had somehow shut down to hide from his brutalisation. The only question was when he would awaken.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. It didn't matter how long it took, the first thing he'd see when he woke would be her face. She hadn't left his side in the past three days. Joyce would bring her food at lunch, either Wes or G would turn up in the evening with some dinner and her schoolbooks (bummer), while Angel and Buff would turn up after patrol with supper. Everybody, even Wes, had been great. But she just wanted her baby back.  
  
"Any change?"  
  
She tensed at the voice, great, she tried to get on with Willow, she really did, for Xander's sake if nothing else, but the two of them just couldn't hit it off. "No Red." She didn't take her eyes away from Xander's unmoving body.  
  
She was surprised when the Wicca squeezed her shoulder before walking over to the other side of the bed. "Xander's a fighter Faith." Faith nodded even as she noticed Willow looked unusually pale; her eyes lacked some of their sparkle. Xander's coma was hitting them all hard. After a few minutes the Wicca spoke. "You really care for him don't you?"  
  
Faith laughed bitterly. "Before Xand I thought caring made you weak, but being here, seeing him like this takes more strength than anything I've ever done." She paused to squeeze Xander's hand. "Before Xand, all the guys I'd ever known had taught me that love was just a cheap con used to get a girl into bed. I get to Sunnyd and my first thought is why you dumb bitches were letting Oz and Xand sniff around you. Why don't you just use 'em and lose 'em? Guys are just good for one thing."  
  
"But now?"  
  
"At first I thought Xander's caring was just another angle. I want to help you, befriend you," she snorted bitterly, remembering a more naive Faith who'd actually fallen for the act and paid the price, "befriend you right into bed. Then he fucking saved my life. And it was like wow, this guy gave enough of a crap to risk his own life to help me. So I took him back to my motel room and had sex."  
  
"What was it like?"  
  
"Geez, what is it with you Red? Into a little partner swapping? 'Cause I'm gotta say I'm betting Wolfie has hidden depths," she let out her first genuine laugh in days at the red-head's shocked face before sobering. "Just jerking your chain Red. Strictly a one man woman these days. Xand was pretty good for a first-timer, not the best I've ever had, but so sweet and gentle, like I really meant something to him," Faith glanced to the floor, ashamed. "He touched something inside of me, something I'd tried to kill. It freaked me out, so I threw him out, left the poor guy thinking he was lousy."  
  
"That was uncool."  
  
Faith nodded at the condemnation she heard in the red-head's voice. "I know Red, I hurt him a lot," she smiled suddenly. "By the way Red you might wanna ask B what really happened to Xand the night we had the big throwdown with the Sisterhood."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Willow glared suspiciously at the body on the bed. "And why did you decide try again with Xander?"  
  
"Oh," Faith realised she would have to be careful about what she said next. "Just over a month ago I got real pissed with Sunnyd, being in B's shadow, I've never run with a crew before, or been good at taking orders, plus I was still wigged about what I felt for Xand so I decided to cut and run. Anyway, Xand turned up as I was leaving and," she paused, suddenly nervous. "You can't tell Wes this, I'm trusting you."  
  
After a second the red-head nodded. "Okay."  
  
"Well you know how mule-headed he can be. He tried to stop me from leaving, told me that I had people who cared for me, a chance to make something for myself. I got real mad, yelled at him, threatened him, but he wouldn't back down, so I told him I wasn't staying around for another roll with him, that he hadn't had been any good the first time." Faith flinched at the memory of the pain she'd seen in Xander's eyes at that remark, it had really hurt him. "But he still wouldn't back down, so I," she braced herself for the inevitable explosion. "I beat him up."  
  
"You did what!" for a second Faith could have sworn the Wicca's eyes flashed black. Suddenly she felt very scared. "I ought to -."  
  
"Do your worse Red," she looked down at the floor, ashamed at her actions, unwilling to meet the witch's eyes. "It can't be any shittier than how I felt when his body lay at my feet. The only guy who'd treated me as a person and I'd beaten him to a pulp."  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure, my worst is pretty bad." The Wicca relaxed slowly. "So what happened next?"  
  
"I was going to leave him, but I knew I'd be killing him so I picked him up and took him back by to my motel room, dressed his wounds and," a fond smile flickered across her face. She'd loved that part of the night, holding him in her arms, protecting him while he'd comforted her with his presence. "In the morning he told me to call B, Fang, and G and we had a council of war. Xander had it all planned, he told me I had to move in with B, and start school again so I felt more part of you all, less cut off. Then he came up with his other rule - told me I had to stop sleeping around -. I was so pissed; I was ready to tear his head off."  
  
"What again?"  
  
Faith flushed at the Wicca's biting reminder of her behaviour before speaking, her eyes starting to sparkle as she recounted the instant she knew she loved Xander. She remembered every word he'd said. "When I got mad, he just looked at me and told me I was a beautiful woman who was passionate, smart, funny and brave. That I was somebody who was worth more than just being a notch on somebody's bedpost. Someone who deserved to be loved and valued by someone in a relationship. If it had just been me and him in the room I'd have cried as it was I was speechless," she chuckled. "Which got a belly-laugh from Fang if you can believe that? Later, when it was just the two of us I asked him out, but he said no."  
  
"No? But you're dating!"  
  
"Yeah," Faith nodded, "but he said he didn't want me to just date him 'cause he was the only guy I knew. But if after a month at school I hadn't met anybody I was interested in, he'd be there like a shot. I agreed but I knew there wasn't any other guy for me." The smile slipped from her face. "I know you don't like me and I don't blame you. I was pretty crappy to you when I first landed in Sunnyd. You're a real cool person, compassionate, smart with plenty of guts and Xander did a damn fine job picking you as his best bud. I know we'll never be buds but I hope we can get on better for his sake," Faith nodded towards her boy-friend's bed- ridden form.  
  
Her words were followed by a long silence. "Who says we can't be friends," the Wicca smiled at her surprised look. "Faith, I never hated you, envied you a little for the way Xander looked at you and the connection you had with Buffy sure, but hate no. You were mean to me, but you also saved my life. Xander was right, you are a good person, you've just had a life that makes it hard for you to open up, trust people. But if you want to be friends we can try. Besides," Willow giggled, "anyone who Cordelia hates is alright by me."  
  
Suddenly a rasping voice joined the conversation. "God will you two stop with the bonding and start with the hot lesbian action. A guy could die of boredom here."  
  
Faith's head snapped towards the bed. A delighted look spread slowly across her face, she leapt onto the bed, threw her arms around Xander's neck and hugged him. "You're awake!" she sobbed, tears rolling down her face. "You're awake!"  
  
"But not for long if you don't loosen your grip."  
  
"Oh sorry baby," Faith reluctantly eased her boyfriend back to the bed and leapt off. "How ya feelin? You want anything?"  
  
Xander grinned. "We'll start with a kiss and work from there," he rasped.  
  
"Got his energy back quickly didn't he," Willow commented. "I'll go and get a nurse." Still grinning, the Witch leaned over Xander and kissed him on the forehead. "Good to have you back Xander," the Wicca turned to her, "I'll ring the others."  
  
"Good to be back Wills."  
  
Once the door had shut behind the Witch, Xander spoke. "So you only want me for a prom date?"  
  
"Hey it's social death not to have a prom date."  
  
"There's always Wes or Gil-, ow!" the man rubbed his arm where she'd hit him.  
  
"How long you'd been awake?"  
  
Her boyfriend grinned weakly. "Started hearing stuff about twenty minutes ago, but it took a while for everything to start working properly."  
  
"So, no change there then," she chuckled at the look on her baby's face before turning serious. "How ya feelin?"  
  
Xander grimaced. "Like hell."  
  
Faith felt tears burn her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't get there quicker," she whispered, her voice trembling.  
  
"Hey, I'll get better," Xander winked at her. "I have to. Got this fiery brunette babe to escort to a prom. Word is she's vicious when she's disappointed and I really don't want to piss her off."  
  
She giggled before moving forward and stroking his hair. She took a deep breath, she was going to open her heart to him, she'd never done that before, not to anybody. "When I first came to Sunnyd, I thought you were a wuss," she laughed self-consciously. "Then you had to save my life. That night we had sex was wonderful, the sweetest time I've ever had. After I threw you out I cried 'cause I knew I was treating the best guy I'd ever met like crap."  
  
"Hey baby, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes it does," she insisted tearfully. "Then despite all I'd done you cared enough to stop me running out, not because you wanted an easy lay, but because you gave a damn about me. When you told me I had to stop sleeping around because I was worth more than that. I knew what I was feeling for you - it was," she nearly choked on the word, "it was love. You make me feel happier than I've ever felt, that I'm worth something-."  
  
"Faith," Xander's gentle voice broke in. "You are worth something, a hell of a lot. I'm the lucky one." She opened her mouth but her boyfriend interrupted her again. "No listen, I can't believe this gorgeous woman feels about me the way I feel about her."  
  
"You mean?" she grinned in disbelief, he couldn't feel the same, could he?  
  
"Well of course, now shut up and kiss me." 


	12. 12

Watcher 12  
  
At the tap on his bedroom window Xander staggered to his feet, grabbed a stake from his bedside cabinet and cautiously opened the window. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. "What are -." His words were cut off by the Slayer's lips pressing against his as she climbed through his window before releasing him.  
  
"Nine weeks since the first time we did it," Faith whispered throatily into his ear. "I'm not waiting any longer."  
  
Xander's eyes bulged. "G-man is in the next room."  
  
Faith giggled. "Then you'll have to make sure you don't," he was unable to prevent a yelp from escaping when the Slayer squeezed his groin, "make too much noise." Brushing aside any more of his feeble protests, the girl pulled off her top to reveal her perfectly rounded and firm breasts. Smirking at his awed expression, Faith allowed him to fondle and kiss them for a while before tearing off his top and starting to kiss his scarred body.  
  
Xander moaned as the Slayer slowly ran her moist tongue in a horizontal line across his chest while at the same time massaging his groin. Suddenly Faith pulled away, a grin on her face and pulled her top back on. "See you Xand."  
  
His eyes bulged in disbelief. "You can't leave me like this," he hissed.  
  
His girlfriend pouted playfully. "But Xand it's only your first night out of hospital. You're really hard to resist but I can't risk putting you back in there."  
  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take."  
  
"Ah," Faith grinned, "but I'm thinking of your health," the brunette kissed him on his forehead before making for the window. "That was just a welcome home present. Get your strength back and you never know what'll happen next time I visit."  
  
Xander shook his head as Faith climbed out of the window before grinning slowly. "That's some incentive."  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you have any late-night visitors Xander?"  
  
Xander stopped packing his locker and groaned. One day back at school and already a laughing stock. Forcing a smile, he turned to a grinning Buffy. "Just what would you be referring to Miss Summers?"  
  
"Oh I think you know."  
  
He glanced behind to see a laughing Willow. "Oh wonderful, now I-Humiliate- Xander is on speed dial," he repeatedly banged his head against his locker door before getting an even more disturbing thought. His face pale, he pulled away from the locker and glanced from girl to girl. "Tell me nobody's told G-Man."  
  
Before either girl could reassure him there came a bone-chilling cry. "Xander! The library now! And bring Faith!"  
  
He looked at the two girls, his heart pounding furiously. "You didn't? He'll kill me, there won't be enough left for a DNA sample."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Relax Xander, we haven't said anything to Giles. Angel had a good laugh when I told him this morning though." The blonde's forehead furrowed. "I wonder why he wants just you two though?"  
  
Xander relaxed slightly, well at least he wasn't going to die.  
  
* * *  
  
Xander looked from Giles and Wesley, both Watchers had highly forbidding expressions. He glanced at Faith, having filled her in on the possible situation she looked as worried as he felt. "Uh," he tried for innocent but failed, "what's up guys?"  
  
"Have either of you heard of the Tower Of Babel?"  
  
Xander, bit back a relived gasp before shrugging. "Not really, no," well that sounded Watcherish so it looked as if they'd got away with what happened last night.  
  
"Yeah," he turned to look at a nodding Faith, "it's from the bible right? In the Old Testament the Babylonians decided to build a tower tall enough to reach heaven. God got pissed and made everybody speak different languages so they couldn't work together, then he scattered them all over the earth." Noting his surprised expression, Faith smiled sadly. "My ma remember?"  
  
Xander winced before squeezing the brunette's shoulders. "Sorry Faith," he whispered in her ear, she'd told him about her mother being a bible-basher who forced her to learn long passages from the book, locking her under the stairs if she got the simplest sentence wrong, leaving her without food to 'starve the devil out of her'. "What's this got to do with us?"  
  
"Yes well," god he owed Wes for saving his girl's life but if he didn't loosen up soon he was so going to kick his ass, "in point of fact the story of The Tower of Babel has some basis in fact."  
  
"In the years that followed the first defeat of the demons," Xander glanced across at the now speaking Giles, his heart sinking. Not one boring Englishman but two, man they were in real trouble. They were tag-teaming them now. "One of the leaders of the army of man proposed that a monument, a great city, be built to celebrate their victory. The other leaders agreed and this huge undertaking was begun. Tens of thousands worked on it, whole forests were felled to supply the wood, and hundreds of quarries divested of the stone needed for its construction. According to records, the building took sixty-seven years but was nearing completion when-."  
  
"Legion, the last of the demon lords, rose from beneath the city where he'd been slumbering," Xander raised an eyebrow, so it was Wes' turn to bore them stupid, "awakened by the builders' constant toiling. Such was his power it took the world's ten largest covens, over five hundred witches, warlocks, and mages in all, to imprison him. But by then the damage was done, the power of Legion was such that the knowledge of the one tongue, the language spoken by all mankind was lost, leaving in its place a multitude of languages, and the people of the world scattered to its four corners."  
  
"Sounds interesting," from the disdain in his girlfriend's tone, he sensed she found it anything but, "but what's this got to do with us?"  
  
"Yes quite, that is merely background for what I wish to talk to you about," Giles glanced down at the sheaf of papers in his hand. "Since Angel's return," Xander's interest quickened at the mention of his friend, "from hell I've been researching my library for any mention of him in prophecy."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Giles looked up at Faith's question. "Even in the admittedly strange field we work in, there is no precedent for a vampire, an ensoulled one no less, being banished to, and returning from hell. There had to be a reason for such a momentous event to occur."  
  
"Eh?" Faith looked at him, her confused expression belying the twinkle in her eye.  
  
"I think what Giles was trying to say is that for Angel to return from hell something big must be planned for him."  
  
"Ah," Faith nodded in understanding, "why didn't he say that then?"  
  
"Middle-aged," Xander winked at his grinning girlfriend.  
  
"Ah," again Faith nodded before pointing at Wes, "what's his excuse?"  
  
"English."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha." Giles looked anything but amused. "Now back to the matter in hand. My initial studies did not unearth anything of real substance but Mr. Pryce's addition to our team," the older Watcher nodded to his counterpart, "brought with it a number of new texts including 'The Annals Of Zoroaster, a Persian scholar, holy man, and rumoured magician living between 630 and 550 Bc. In it he spoke of conversations he had with his god, Ahura Mazda or Lord Wisdom, and through these conversations, Zoroaster made certain predictions, one of which relates to Angel." Giles glanced across at Wesley, both of the Watchers' faces were haggard and weary, as if they'd suffered long sleepless nights - not unlike him after Faith's little visit. Although hopefully not for the same reason, ugh very scary visual place.  
  
"And?" the Slayer in question impatiently prompted, "Jesus guys, stop fucking stalling!"  
  
Wesley picked up a book from the desk separating them from the Watchers and began reading. "In the year 1999, Legion will escape his prison and arise at the Hellmouth," Xander felt his heart miss a beat, oh great, another huge demon to fight - for a change. "He will be thwarted by the demon champion of mankind-."  
  
"Angel," he muttered.  
  
"The Second Slayer." Xander glanced at Faith, that would be his girl- friend, "and," Wesley looked him dead in the eye, "the White Knight."  
  
"Oh boy," out of the corner of his eye Xander saw Faith staring at him curiously. He tried for an innocent expression. "And who would that be?"  
  
"I told them Xander," Xander started as Angel climbed out from the tunnel behind the Watchers, "they know what Angelus called you."  
  
"Xman what's he talking about?"  
  
Xander didn't move his gaze from the vampire as he spoke to Faith. "When I was guarding Buffy in the hospital, Angelus called me 'her white knight'." He intensified his glare at the vampire. "You know for a monosyllabic vampire you can sure babble."  
  
"In point of fact," Xander resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Wesley's stuffy voice, "the word babble was derived from the biblical story -."  
  
"Babble? You mean like you're doing right now?" Faith broke in, a familiar impatient note in her voice, "so what's the sitch with this demon? How and when do we kill it?"  
  
"Ah quite," Giles glanced down at the paper-strewn table, "most importantly the others must be left unaware. Only the three of you are mentioned in the Annals -."  
  
"Too late," Xander glanced over his shoulder to see Buffy leading the others out from behind some shelves at the back of the library, "we're involved and we're staying involved."  
  
Giles groaned. "Bloody wonderful." 


	13. 13

Watcher 13  
  
Giles hid a sigh at the obstinate look on the blonde Slayer's face as she led the others out of the stacks to confront him. He knew how pig-headed she could be, Angel's continued existence was proof of that. "Buffy," suddenly a thought struck him. Whirling round he glared suspiciously at the vampire. "Why didn't you sense them?" he demanded.  
  
An unrepentant-looking Angel shrugged. "I did."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Giles felt his blood pressure rise. "I thought we agreed that they should be kept out of this?"  
  
"No," the vampire corrected with a shake of his head. "You said they should, I disagreed."  
  
"You bloody idiot!" he roared. "You know how delicate the -."  
  
"Mr. Giles, if I may make a suggestion?" After a second scowling at Wesley for daring to interrupt him he nodded brusquely. The junior Watcher swallowed before continuing. "Obviously the others cannot be involved directly in the vanquishing of Legion; the prophecy is quite explicit in that. However," Wesley glanced towards a still dazed-looking Xander. "We only have a month before Legion's return. Surely it would make sense to intensify Xander's training by Angel and give both Angel and Faith more time to concentrate on what's coming. If Buffy, ourselves, and the others took up the slack on patrolling in the next month, aiding us only in emergencies, it would give their mission a much greater chance of success."  
  
Giles nodded slightly. Much as he hated to admit it Wesley had a point. "Very well, Angel, you and Faith will supervise Xander's training, the rest of us will do as Wesley suggested-."  
  
"No way are we being sidelined!"  
  
Giles ground his teeth together at Buffy's shout. If she would just learn to take bloody orders things would run a lot more smoothly. Turning, he opened his mouth to rebuke the blonde Slayer. And then the library windows shattered.  
  
* * *  
  
Wesley's heart dropped. When the senior Slayer had strode in, he'd feared things could have got heated, but he'd thankfully managed to defuse things with a few diplomatic phrases, always a talent of his, but somehow he didn't feel that the most recent band of intruders would be so easily dissuaded.  
  
The muddy brown-skinned interlopers were a swarm of demons, maybe twenty- five in number, each standing perhaps four foot in height with bulky, hunched figures and short arms and legs that ended in vicious-looking claws. Their faces were the things of nightmares, their lidless eye- sockets were completely empty, their noses pig-like-snouts, and gaping maws filled with greenish fangs. Wesley shuddered, disgusting.  
  
"Hey chill Wes," he started at the purr of the raven-haired Slayer in his ear as she passed him a sword. "Stop looking all green around the gills ya limey girly-man. A little bit of violence, what day's complete without some?"  
  
"Quite," Wesley allowed himself a thin smile. A few weeks ago the words would have been cutting, humiliating, but now, accompanied by the slight wink and grin the Slayer had been giving him and the increased respect he'd received since saving her life during Xander's rescue, the jibe had the opposite effect of lifting his spirits, making him feel part of the group. "Violence is always the thing to get a Neanderthal's blood racing."  
  
"Yeah -," the Bostonian's cupid shaped mouth dropped open in realisation. "Hey!"  
  
"Now, Faith," Wes reproved as he moved around the table, and away from the glaring brunette beauty. "Violence awaits. And that's a good thing, right?" he mocked.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fuck," Faith muttered as she single-hand vaulted the table separating her from the on-coming demons, a rueful grin playing on her full lips. "This sitch is worse than I thought. The world is going to end if Wes manages to get me with a zinger. I'll have to get him back later, maybe beat him up a little in sparring."  
  
Smirking at the thought, she launched herself into the attack.  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy's eyes glittered as she drew her sword. After her conversation with Giles she could do with something to take her frustrations out on. How dare he cut her out? She was the Slayer, they needed her!  
  
Snarling furiously, she dived at the nearest demon. At least she didn't have to hold back like she would if she had to spar with Giles.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel changed into his vampiric face. "Stay close Xander," he growled. There was something about the demons that nagged at his sub-conscious. They reminded him of something. Whatever they were.. Pushing aside his worries he launched himself forward.  
  
* * *  
  
"Back to back Mr. Giles?"  
  
Giles looked at the younger Watcher with ill-concealed amusement. For all Faith had begun to wear down Wesley's stiff upper lip ways he was still a tad pompous. "Bloody hell Pryce," he growled. "You're hardly asking me for a sodding dance!"  
  
His fellow countryman in the land of savages face took on an injured look. "I'm well aware of that," he replied loftily. "You're simply not my type."  
  
"Oh yes," Giles had to conceal a snigger. "Of course. I forgot Miss. Chase."  
  
The younger Englishman reddened. "Oh bugger off!"  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the windows had shattered, Xander had knocked open the weapons cabinet and pulled out a double-bladed axe. Nodding at Angel's growled command, he moved closer to his friend. "Sunnydale," he muttered. "Where the fun never ends." Looking out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Angel. "What's the plan?" he asked as they moved forward.  
  
"Let Buffy and Faith take the centre, Giles and Wesley take the left, we'll take the right, the rest of you make sure they don't get behind us," Angel ordered.  
  
Xander nodded approvingly. The vampire's plan made sense, the right side was furthest from the sunlight and provided the most cover for his undead friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith moved smoothly towards the demons, picking out her targets, a pair of demons just ahead of the rest of the pack. The one to the right reached for her with its taloned hands but Faith's sword flashed up, slicing the creature's hands off at the wrists. Ignoring the monster's screeching and the grey viscera erupting out of its stumps, she smoothly decapitated her adversary.  
  
The other beast bounded towards her, leaping its falling companion, its cavernous mouth held open to tear into her throat and its claws shredding the air separating them. Faith dropped to her knees, ducking under the two- pronged attack. Seeing her chance, she thrust her blade upwards, the point of her sword impaling the demon through its stomach, causing it to vomit blood.  
  
Sensing a demonic presence behind her, Faith moved into a forward roll away from her assailant before springing to her feet and twisting round to see a snarling demon charging her. Realising her sword was still wedged in one of the monster's corpses, Faith changed her tactics. Steeling herself, she waited until the last second before smoothly sidestepping the on-rushing beast, leaving behind a knee that slammed into the creature's heavily ridged stomach with bruising impact. Wincing slightly at the pain in her knee, she moved gracefully behind her doubled-up adversary, hooked its thickly muscled neck with her right arm, grabbed the beast's forehead and twisted violently. Hearing the sound of the creature's neck snapping, she dropped its limp carcass. "Who's next?"  
  
* * *  
  
Instead of charging to meet the demons, Xander waited with Angel for the demons to come to them. When they did Xander crashed his left heel into the creature's distended yet muscular belly, gasping in surprised pain at the resistance he met. Ignoring the throbbing in his leg, he brought his axe down in an overhead swing, slicing the demon's head from bald forehead to chin, spewing brains out as it pitched to the ground.  
  
As he dragged his axe out he saw another demon approaching him out of the corner of his eye. His elbow shot out instantly, the point catching the demon full in its snout. The demon's nose shattered, blood exploding from the ruined muzzle. Before his dazed adversary could recover, he sent his axe slicing through the beast's trunk-like neck, its head bouncing as it hit the floor.  
  
Xander risked a glance around, a slight smile tugged at his mouth as he saw his love moving gracefully from the demons, leaving devastation in her path. Suddenly his world exploded in pain as one of the demons raked him down his back, its claws shredding his lats almost to the bone as blood pumped out...  
  
He heard a demonic half-hiss, half-snarl in his ear. "The Trinity Of Champions will not stand!" And then he plunged to the floor, his senses reeling as he plummeted into a dark pit.  
* * *  
  
Faith grinned as the final demon fell, her seventh. Another battle won, another enemy defeated, and another day survived. She looked around to check that everyone was five by five, her heart stopping as she saw Xander's crumpled body on the ground, a weeping Willow knelt beside him. "Nooooooo!" 


	14. 14

Watcher 14  
  
In an instant Faith was beside her boyfriend, only managing to restrain herself from pushing the redhead out of the way. "W..what happened?" her voice trembled as she stared bleary-eyed at her boyfriend keeping her eyes fixed on his face, god he looked peaceful, not dead just peaceful, unable to focus on the blood pooling out of his back. Realising she hadn't received an answer to her question, she repeated it. "What happened?"  
  
"A demon got him from behind," Angel replied shakily. "I killed it a half- second later."  
  
"You were meant to be protecting him!" she screamed, Faith's head snapped up, the rage in her eyes causing the vampire to take a step back. "He trusted you! I trust-"  
  
"FAITH!" She started at Wesley's bellow, turned her gaze towards the Watcher, and opened her mouth to shout an angry reply only to close it at the twin cold looks in both her Watchers' eyes. "Angel is a member of our team," the Watcher said, his tone cooler but still angry. "I'm sure he did everything he could to ensure Xander's safety, moreover Xander knew and accepted the risks when he decided to help us did he not? And surely the most important thing is not blaming one another but helping him?"  
  
After a second the logic of Wesley's words permeated through her grief. Using the back of her hand she wiped her teary eyes before nodding. She looked up at a squeeze on her shoulder and smiled up at Oz's calm face, man that guy had ice water running through his veins, before speaking. "Five by five," she ignored the hoarse tremble in her voice. "So what we gonna do?"  
  
"First," Giles crouched down beside her boyfriend's body. The Watcher bit down on his bottom lip as if steeling himself. "First-."  
  
"Just what have you and your band of thugs been up to! The school board will hear of this outrage I can assure you!"  
  
Faith's head snapped towards the door, a hateful snarl exploding from her mouth at the sight of a sneering Snyder stood just inside the library entrance, his disdainful gaze sweeping the battleground. "Leave. Now," she ordered, her voice low and dangerous.  
  
Snyder's eyes focused on her like a sniper's laser-sight. "Oh look, it's Faith Lawson, of course I'd-."  
  
"I'd close your mouth right now," Wesley moved between them and the Principal.  
  
Snyder's face paled. "Who do you think -."  
  
"Are you a complete idiot?"  
  
"Now see hear-."  
  
"Because," the younger Watcher overrode the voice of Sunnydale's headmaster. "I'm sure that despite all appearances to the contrary you're not a complete idiot. Surely you must know Miss. Summers and Miss. Lawson are not run of the mill."  
  
"I know they're the two worst troublemakers-, ugh!"  
  
The headmaster's voice was cut off when Wesley slammed a forearm into the teacher's throat and drove him into the wall. "Well maybe," the Watcher's whisper cut through the hushed library. "You are even more of a simpleton that I imagined. In that case, I'll spell it out to you. Both Buffy and Faith are supernatural warriors who, despite your best efforts at sabotage and obstruction, have executed their duties with amazing diligence. Now one of the immensely brave children who have helped them conduct their work has been injured. I'd thank you to leave us to take care of him." Wesley released his grip.  
  
Snyder looked up at the Englishman, his eyes filled with disbelief as he massaged his throat. "You'll hear about this I'll -."  
  
"You'll do what?" Wesley demanded. "Your sponsor the Mayor has been slain by one of his many rivals. Without his protection the organisation I work for could end your employment with a single phone call. And," Wes took a step towards the principal. "I could do rather more personal damage. Now get out."  
  
His face pale and sweaty, the headmaster rushed out of the room, leaving the double doors swinging behind him. Faith shot Wes a grateful glance before looking at Xander then, forcing his gaze away at Giles. "What's the plan G?"  
  
"First," the older Watcher smiled reassuringly at her, but the smile didn't make it into his worried eyes. "We have to roll him over and see how bad the damage is. Buffy?"  
  
"Sure Giles." Her blonde counterpart eased her boyfriend over onto his side.  
  
"How strange," Giles muttered.  
  
"W...what's up G?" Faith couldn't see much through the tears misting in her eyes.  
  
"The wounds don't seem deep at all, certainly not enough to cause such blood loss or knock Xander out. Perhaps magic is involved."  
  
"It is."  
  
Giles' head snapped up to stare at a haggard looking Angel. "You smell something?" the middle-aged Englishman demanded.  
  
"I smell something, but it's more than that," the vampire gestured towards the rapidly decaying demonic bodies scattered through the wrecked library. "I knew I recognised them when they came in but it's only just hit me." The former Scourge of Europe sighed wearily. "It was the 1830s-."  
  
"When you were Angelus?" commented Wesley, a note of scholarly interest in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, Darla and I were running low in funds so we did a deal to supply four virgins to a demonic cult for sacrifice, two males and two females. Whenever we did one of these deals I always researched the other party for safety and interest's sake. They were Seguidors-."  
  
"Followers," breathed Wesley.  
  
"What!" Faith cried her never-long patience snapping. This history lesson was all very interesting but it didn't help her baby.  
  
Giles turned to her. "These demons are Legion's minions, the scouts of his return. Wesley, the book."  
  
"Ah here it is. The Seguidors although physically quite dangerous are little more than drones, the embodiment of their master's will on this plane before his return. Good lord," Giles looked up, his face paling. "Although quite deadly to normal humans, anyone of the 'Trinity'," the Englishman's gaze took in her, her baby, and Angel, "cannot be physically harmed by them-."  
  
"Physically harmed!" Faith screamed. "He's in a fucking coma!"  
  
"Faith," the Englishman's expression remained calm in the face of her outburst. "Look at his injuries, they're hardly extensive enough to cause such a reaction. Moreover, the book refers to a time where one of the Champions would be weakened by the Seguidors and his best friend and love would have to travel into his subconscious to rescue him. That means Faith and Angel."  
  
"Wait!" Willow protested, her face pale. "I'm Xander's best friend!"  
  
"Yes," Wesley interrupted. "However the prophecy indicates that the 'Mind- Quest' is completed by one member of each gender. Besides we need you to execute the 'Ritual Of Transference'."  
  
"Will," Buffy commented. "It makes sense, if they need muscle Angel's better equipped anyway."  
  
"Oh," Willow nodded. "Okay then."  
  
"Xander's subconscious," she heard Angel mutter. "And I thought hell was scary." The vampire sighed. "What do we do?"  
  
Faith shot the vampire a grateful glance as she clung to her boyfriend's hand. God, he felt so cold – he could almost be dead. She shuddered at the thought. "Willow," Giles nodded towards the red-headed witch. "Will under our supervision do a spell that transports yours and Faith's subconscious into Xander's subliminal minds where it will be up to you two to encourage him to come back-."  
  
"I'll just flash him," Faith's feeble attempt at a joke failed to raise her spirits.  
  
"Well if you need to practice."  
  
This time she chuckled as she flipped Wesley the bird. "In your dreams tea drinker," she jibed before smiling weakly, appreciative of his attempt to raise her spirits.  
  
"But," Giles' tone turned even grimmer. "If you fail, you'll be trapped inside Xander's mind, unable to return to your bodies."  
  
"Shit," Faith muttered, she had to do it, but she couldn't force the vamp. She looked up at the former Scourge of Europe, her liquid brown eyes pleading. "Angel?"  
  
"He's my friend," Angel replied simply.  
  
"Thanks Fang," she nodded gratefully to the vampire before turning her attention back to the older Watcher. "How does this go down?"  
  
"We'll draw a mystic circle around Xander. Then you and Angel will have lie on either side of Xander-."  
  
"Hey Fang, me, and Xman in a threesome. Jealous B?" Faith babbled, desperate for any humour to take away her worry.  
  
"Very amusing Faith," Giles sighed. "And then Willow will recite the spell."  
  
"That it?" the older Watcher nodded. Faith turned to Angel. "You ready?"  
  
* * *  
  
Buffy bit back a gasp when her boyfriend's body went limp and the light left his eyes. If he'd have been human she'd have believed he was nothing but a corpse. "What next?" she was surprised when her voice didn't shake.  
  
"Next," Giles hefted his crossbow. "We must ensure that nobody attempts to breaks the circle."  
  
"Is there nothing more we can do?" Willow demanded.  
  
"All we can do is wait," Wesley replied. 


	15. 15

Watcher (15/?)  
  
"This is the inside of Xander's brain?" Faith glanced around.  
  
Angel looked up and down the featureless corridor. "His consciousness actually. It's quieter than I expected."  
  
"What did you expect Fang? Piles of junk food, comic books heroes, spaceships maybe ?" the ravishing brunette nudged him with her hip and winked. "Dancing naked Faiths maybe? 'Cause if you want a show.."  
  
Angel groaned. "Can we change the subject?" Faith was a great kid, but sometimes...  
  
"Five by five," Faith nodded slowly before grinning. "So Angel, when you were a bad ass back in the day did you eat anyone famous? Inquiring minds want to know!"  
  
Angel ground his teeth together. Xander really, really owed him for this.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it!" Faith's short temper exploded. Whirling round, she glared at her companion as if he was to blame for their predicament. "We've been walking for fucking hours!"  
  
"Actually we haven't," the vampire corrected. God, she hated how fucking calm he remained, it was like he didn't give a shit about her Xander. She knew it wasn't true but it seemed like it sometimes. If only he'd show some damn emotion. "Time doesn't move here as it does normally."  
  
"Uh?" She thought he was talking English but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"In the outside world, time could have been moving faster or slower than it does inside Xander's consciousness," the vampire explained, his tone patient.  
  
"So we could have been in here for months!" Oh this was getting better and better, she would have kicked one of the corridor's if not for the damage it might cause Xander. "Oh this is fucking A!" her glare intensified. "Only one of us is immortal you know!"  
  
"Yes," Angel replied, the first flicker of irritation on his rugged features. "And only one of us is wishing the other had a stake to shove through the other's heart. Anything to end this moaning." Faith's mouth opened in reply but her companion beat her to it. "Look Faith, the time- drag won't be that much, we'll just have to keep walking."  
  
"And that's another thing, how the fuck do we know we're even heading in the right direction?  
  
Angel shrugged. "We don't, all we can to do is follow the path, there's been no turn-off so we have to be heading in the right direction."  
  
"That's it?" Faith couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've been around for countless centuries -."  
  
"Two and a half actually," the vampire sounded offended.  
  
"And after all that time, that's all you know, keep walking? You're a fucking genius you know that don't you? And what do we do when we find Xander?"  
  
"We'll find that out when we get there."  
  
"Oh this gets better and better," Faith muttered. Xan owed her some serious payback after this bullshit.  
  
"This is worse than hell," Angel mumbled. "Slayer nagging, I think I preferred banshee screaming."  
  
"Shut up Fang. Christ this is boring, keep me entertained, sing a song or something. "  
  
"You like Barry Manilow?"  
  
Faith shuddered. "Silence is golden."  
  
"Sister," Angel muttered, "you're preaching to the converted."  
  
* * *  
  
"How long's it been now?"  
  
Giles bit back the urge to swear at Buffy's question. "About ten minutes since you last asked." Ignoring the blonde's glare, he turned to his fellow countryman. "Any change?"  
  
Wesley shook his head, his face haggard with the strain. "None."  
  
Giles grimaced, Angel and Faith had been gone for over nine hours now. The sun had long since set, but nobody was in any mood to patrol. He looked at the book he'd pulled out of the shelves, intending to research Legion, and cursed as he suddenly realised he'd been reading a cookery book for the last few hours. "Stupid bugger."  
  
"What will they face?"  
  
Giles turned and smiled at a frightened-looking Willow, in an attempt to reassure the redhead. Finally, a sensible question. "The texts relating to the 'Mind-Quest' are somewhat obscure and highly muddled, however they do refer to 'The Trial Of Inner Fears'."  
  
"Trial of Inner Fears? That doesn't sound good."  
  
Giles looked up at Joyce who'd arrived minutes after a tearful Buffy had phoned her with news of what had happened to comfort them all and to see what was happening with her 'new daughter'. "Yes, as I said the texts are quite vague, but it seems that the trial involves the 'visitors', that being Faith and Angel, encouraging the 'prisoner', of course Xander, to face his greatest fear. As I understand it, 'The Trial' tests if the capacity for love is greater than the capacity for fear within the prisoner. Once they succeed, Xander and the others will return."  
  
"And if they don't succeed in getting Xander to face his fear?" Joyce demanded.  
  
Giles swallowed, oh dear, first the annoying question, then the intelligent question, and finally the question he didn't want to answer. Bloody marvellous. He opened his mouth to stammer out what he hoped would be an evasive answer only to be interrupted by Willow's cry. "Something's happening!"  
  
* * *  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Yeah," Faith nodded. Slowly, almost imperceptibly, the tunnel they were travelling down had darkened until now they were in a gloomy cavern, its swirling shadows making seeing difficult. "And where's here?"  
  
"The centre of Xander's mind," Angel replied.  
  
Faith's breath caught. "You said he'd be round here, where is he?"  
  
Faith started off into the darkness but the vampire pulled her back. "I said a physical representation of how he sees himself. Be careful it might be dangerous."  
  
"Xander would never hurt me!" Faith glared at the vampire. "What the fuck are -."  
  
"Of course he wouldn't," the former Scourge Of Europe's face remained. "But his greatest fear might."  
  
"Five by five," Faith nodded. She guessed the vampire was right. "I'm sorry for -."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Angel gave her shoulder a squeeze. "I understand. You're worried about Xander. Let's find him and bring him home."  
  
"Yeah, where do we start?" "Just stay close."  
  
After a couple of minutes, Angel placed a hand on her shoulder. "Over here," he whispered.  
  
Faith's heart leapt as she saw three silhouettes in the distance. She started forward only for B's boyfriend to restrain her again. "Remember careful."  
  
"Yeah," it was an effort but she managed to quell her impatience. Then her brow furrowed. "Why's there three of him?"  
  
"Look at them what do you see?"  
  
Faith squinted through the shadows. One of the figures was that of a kid maybe nine years old, with a bruised face and frightened eyes, the second was stood ramrod straight his eyes fixed firmly on something in the distance, the third, the third was wicked weird, as a predator herself she could recognise one when she saw one, there was something animalistic about it. Suddenly she had it. "They're the hyena and soldier who possessed Xman right?"  
  
"Right, it's unprecedented but I'm guessing that each of his avatars have a separate part of his consciousness meaning they have to represented at the meeting."  
  
Faith struggled to make sense of what the vampire had said, she guessed it made sense, except.... "But who's the third one, that's not boytoy!" Her boyfriend was a terrified, shaking mess, this was bullshit, he was her hero, the strong, funny guy who lovingly looked after her, put her back together after Finch.  
  
"Isn't it?" Angel's voice had hardened, grown angry. "You know how his father treated him."  
  
"Ah bullshit," Faith scoffed. "Xander wouldn't let that bastard effect him like this, that'd be like letting him win."  
  
"Why did you act the way you did before you started dating Xander?"  
  
Faith flinched at Angel's softly spoken words. She saw the vampire's point. She'd hidden the hurt caused her mother's neglect and the abuse meted out to her by a succession of her ma's boyfriends behind a layer of devil-may-care bullshit that nobody until Xander had cared enough to try to pierce . Well he'd helped her, it was time for her to repay the favour. Shrugging away her companion's hands she hurried over to the cowering figure, ignoring both the soldier's searching look and the beast's lecherous one. "Hey baby," she forced an unaccustomed softness into her voice, despite playing the nurse fantasy for a number of guys she really wasn't cut out for the role. "I'm here now," she whispered, ignoring the boy's trembling, she eased his hands away from his face, her heart clenching painfully at the terror she saw there. Keeping her voice low, she forced a smile, kissed him softly on the forehead, and began wiping his face clean. "Me and Fang have come to take y-."  
  
"H...he's coming," Xander's voice shook even as tears rolled down his face.  
  
Faith looked around, aside from an approaching Angel, she couldn't see anything. "Who's coming kiddo," she tried for a light tone but couldn't wholly manage it, Xander's terror was infectious. "Wanna give me a clue?"  
  
"HE'S COMING!"  
  
Suddenly the cavern lightened to reveal a hundred or so clones of the same man, a big, fat sneering figure. "Hello son." The cavern shook to the chorus of the men's voice.  
  
* * *  
  
Giles' eyes widened as all three bodies began to shake, the energy emitted by their bodies encompassing them in a pulsing white glow. Instantly the blonde Slayer started forward. Giles lunged forward, grabbing her arm and pushing her back. "NO!"  
  
"They need our help!"  
  
"Buffy, if we break the pentagram that is it!" he exclaimed. "Even if they complete the test successfully they will be stuck in their bodies forever, doomed to repeat the test over and over."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
Seeing the desperation in his surrogate daughter's eyes he pulled her into a hug. "We wait," he murmured into her ear. "We wait and pray."  
  
* * *  
  
Leaping up, Faith hurried over to Angel to stand back to back with him. "There's a hell of a lot of them," she commented between anxious looks at her quivering boyfriend. With her silent pleas for him to help going unanswered, she let out a yell. "Hey Xman, wanna join the game?" The battered youth flinched at her shout but didn't move. "Damn."  
  
"We're out-numbered here Faith."  
  
"Yeah, I've got a handle on the basic maths thanks Big & Broody," Faith retorted as she eyed the numbers facing them. "On the plus side we're super-powered and he's a drunken bully."  
  
"Faith-." Suddenly one of the approaching men grabbed hold of her by her hair and threw to the ground, her scream drowning out whatever her companion was about to say. Ignoring the pain in her head, the prick had nearly pulled her raven locks out at the root, and shrugging aside her shock that such a man had been able to throw her to the ground without her blocking him, Faith tucked her legs beneath her and made to leap upright. "Shit!" her legs buckled beneath her, sending her crashing back to the ground before she'd barely left it.  
  
The men standing over her, god there must be nearly ten of them, let out a group laugh before beginning to kick her ribs in. Terror rose in Faith's throat as she realised that blows she would normally laughed off were now agonising. She did the only thing she could think of, she screamed. "XANDER!"  
  
* * *  
  
"He's here," the boy rocked from side to side, tears rolling down his face. Soon he'd be hitting him with it, telling him he was worthless, a failure. He'd been bad, he didn't know how but he was always bad. Soon his dad would be taking his thick leather belt off and hitting him. Suddenly he heard a woman's scream his name. Was it his momma? Pa sometimes hit his momma instead of him. Wiping his eyes he risked a look up. Through his fathers' legs he saw the pretty girl, he didn't like girls – well 'cept his Willow, but this one had been real nice to him. His dad shouldn't hit girls that was wrong. His heart pounding, he forced himself to stand on trembling legs. "Stop hitting her," out of the corner of his eye he saw the man who'd come with the girl crumple to the floor. "Stop hitting them both, it's not their fault, I'm the bad one. Daddy, it's bad to hit girls," he muttered, his voice wavering. "Please stop, she's my fri-," he stopped as a memory flickered in his head. He peered at the girl's desperate face, his stomach clenching in pain. "Faith," swallowing slightly he started forward, Faith was someone real important to him, he couldn't remember how but he knew it was true. "Daddy you shouldn't-."  
  
Suddenly it hit him, the memories flooding back. Growling angrily he turned to his avatars, the strength of young adulthood flooding back into his body. "Get them." Nobody hurt his Faith.  
  
* * *  
  
Faith exploded upwards, the power surging back into her. "Look out mother- fuckers," she crowed as she backhanded one of Xander's fathers to the ground. "There's a Slayer in town," she risked a grin at Xander and was dismayed when he flinched away, as if ashamed.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel enjoyed the look of collective shook on the faces of the men surrounding him as he moved into his demonic visage. He'd wanted to do this to Xander's bastard of a father for a long time.  
  
* * *  
  
"YES!" Wesley punched the air in delight as his Slayer awoke, her eyes fluttering with uncertain intelligence. But then she was a yank, one couldn't expect miracles. After a triumphant glance at his beaming countryman, he rushed into the pentagram and scooped the lithe Bostonian into a hug. "Are you okay Faith?"  
  
"Hey chill you bloody tea drinker, I'm five by five, but this hugging shit kinda knocks points off a girl's cool rating."  
  
Despite her derisive tone, the brunette was grinning at him. He released his grip and stepped back. "Quite right, a Watcher should keep his distance from his Slayer," he replied stiffly before smiling. "Especially if Slayer is an American who's use of the English language is haphazard to say the least. It wouldn't be done at all for a well-bred Englishman to start saying things like 'five by five', 'wicked', 'what's the sitch' etc., oh no the family would be quite scandalised."  
  
"Two good insults in one day Wes?" Faith winked. "Damn you are using less starch on your shirts."  
  
"A different brand," his face grew serious. "No after-effects?"  
  
"Nah," the Bostonian winked. "It got hairy in there, Angel nearly sang Manilow, that was wicked scary, but the Xman came thr-," the east coast native's voice trailed off when Xander strode past them, his face filled with pain and out of the library doors. "I'll just be a minute Wes."  
  
* * *  
  
Faith hurried out of the library and into the darkened corridor, her stomach hollow with fear. Why was Xander running away from them, had he come back wrong? "Hey Xman where ya headin'? I figure after this shit we need to kick back maybe go out to the Bronze, I don't know about ya but I feel the need to chow down on some serious food."  
  
After a second her boyfriend turned to face her, his head was bowed but even so she could see the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry Faith," Xander whispered. "I'm sorry I put you through all that-."  
  
Faith covered the twenty yards separating them in a blur. "Shut up you stupid bastard," she reproved, even as she pressed a finger to his lips. "I don't wanna hear any of that crap. It got a little hairy in there but we all came through the other side, 'sides no one forced me and Angel to do that. We chose to do it because we care. That's what friends do, they watch each other's back, you taught me that. Five by five?"  
  
After a second Xander smiled uncertainly. "Five by five," her boyfriend confirmed with a nod.  
  
Faith nodded her approval. "Good, now stop with the talking and start with the kissing." 


End file.
